Shooting Star Nagareboshi
by Nekomecafe
Summary: What happen when a new student who has the same name, hair and eyes as Sasuke childhood friend who passed away transfer in on the anniversary of his sunshine death? Picked a fight.AU,SasuNaru.Child abuse, rape, High school.
1. Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..If I own them I make Sasuke grovel at Naruto feet for forgiveness. And Itachi is still alive and beat some sense into his brother head.

Hey guys.. Well as you can see this is my first fic.. So I hope that I can write something for your entertainment. But first please let me apologize for the sucky lemon in this fic. It was my first attempt. And the grammer and the….. well enjoy.

Shooting Star ~ Nagareboshi.

Pairing: Sasunaru,Nejigaa,Kibahina,Shikatema,Itadei,Kakairu,Leesaku

Music/lyrics from any of Naruto song from anime to insert song.

High School-Naruto who is a new kid at Konoha lives with his abusive guardian. Sasuke is a spoil brat who lives in a life without needs and vocalist of the famous band Raimei.

Warning: Child abuse, rape, swearing, bullying, violent, OOC and obviously Yaoi (BxB or MxM)

Chapter 1 : Naruto

In one of the room of a newly bought four room bungalow house, there a boy who going to turn 16 in 6 month time. The boy who has golden blond hair that was in a wild messy spike. His golden tan skins that most people envy but most of all a lot of people have been captives by his beautiful blue eye that can rival the colors of the sky. There is 3 line on each side of his cheek, scars that he got from a accident when he was still a little kid.

He goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. He lives with his abusive guardian Orochimaru after he lost both of his parents in a terrible accident. They just move in from Otogakure to Konohagakure that morning. He look around his new room, it was bigger compare to his last room. There was a queen bed size that was push to the wall with a window that shows the backyard garden. Study tables near a door which connected to a bathroom on his left side and a door facing his bed that connected to the hallway.

His room is still in a mess with all the moving boxes some unpack while some still pack.

His whole body was sore. He just finishes cleaning up all the other rooms, toilet, bathroom, living and kitchen.

'What time is it now.. I'm so hungry.. Damnit where the hell is that clock when I need it' he sighs. He spends about 5 minutes looking for it and he found it in one of the boxes. He smiles to himself and plug it next to his bed and place it on his side table.

'11 pm.. Great.. Haa.. I'm so tired..' and his stomach growl he look at his stomach and frown he is not suppose to eat if he didn't finish cleaning '…and yes I heard you, hungry too but the room..' he look around for the second time in 5 minute that night and sigh again.

'I do it tomorrow after school.' He changes into his pajamas and he picks up his discard pants and shirt then he throws it into the hamper in his bathroom. He washes his face then he brush his teeth and get ready for bed. He ignores his growling stomach and he set his alarm clock at 6 in the morning.

The moment his head hits his pillow, exhaustion took over him and he fell into a deep sleep dreaming of nothing.

It was around 2 in the morning when he jump up from his sleep to find himself looking up to a pair of yellow slit eye. The owners of the eye just smile cruelly at him and roughly kiss the unwilling pair of lips under him. Naruto just whimper because he knew that fighting it will only bring him to more trouble, more beating, and more pain. There was fear in those beautiful blue eyes.

That cold finger that was rested on his scar cheek travels slowly down to his jaw line down to his neck. While his other hand settle next to the blond head.

"My..my..Naruto.. Even when you done cleaning all those other room, your room is still in a mess.. I thought that I told you to clean the whole house including your room. Why is it that your room is still in a mess?" Orochimaru ask him. He tilts Naruto head to expose his tan neck and start sucking on it.

Naruto gulp and try to give an answer that can bring him less pain and lying could bring him to more pain. He didn't want to limp to his new school on his first day there. With shaking breath he answers Orochimaru.

"I was… I was hungry an-…AHH" before he could finish his reason he feel a sharp teeth biting roughly into his skin. He can't help but hiss in pain. He felt a small amount of blood trailing down to his collarbones. His blue teary eye was force to once again meet the yellowish snake eye. The eye was filled with anger and it was narrow dangerously at him.

"Are you trying to say the reason that you didn't finish cleaning is because that you are hungry?" Orochimaru ask him.

Naruto just nodded since he didn't trust his voice to do the job. Orochimaru pull Naruto hair and bring him closer to his face as he look into the teary eyes that belong to Naruto.

He smile in satisfaction and he whisper lustfully into Naruto ear.

"Are you still hungry?" Naruto tense up and he was frozen. He holds his breath wishing that Orochimaru would get tired of him and leave. Orochimaru could felt that the body under him tense up, he raise his head up and look at the beautiful face that belong to his charge. Naruto eyes were avoiding his.

"I ask you a question and I want the answer now." He pulls Naruto hair roughly and forces him to look at him.

Naruto look up into a pair of angry but lustful eye and nodded. He knows better that to lie. Orochimaru smirk and crash their mouth together. He lick and force his tongue into Naruto parted mouth, it was the only way so he would not suffer from busted lips the next morning. If he didn't want to get a busted lips the next morning, giving access is the only way he could avoid it.

"Good boy." He pats his head and rearranges himself so the bulge was in front Naruto face.

"Now you know what to do."

With shaking hand Naruto unbutton Orochimaru pant and start to suck the erection in front of him. He lick it slowly from bottom to tips he repeat it for a few time. He heard Orochimaru harsh breath and moaning. He took haft into his mouth and start to bobbling his head. He felt the hand that pulls his hair getting tighter and tighter. Next thing he know he was push onto the mattress and Orochimaru thrust into his mouth without caring about suffocating Naruto. Naruto try desperately to breath. The pains in his throat and after it since like hours Orochimaru come into his mouth. He thrust a few more time and he look down at Naruto. He smirk, pull himself out from Naruto mouth and watch as a trail of sperm on the right side of Naruto mouth. Seeing this, his limp member once again become hard. He flip Naruto onto his stomach and torn his pajamas, he then undress himself while looking at Naruto frighten face.

"Raise your ass for me Naruto so I can feed you from behind." Orochimaru lick Naruto earlobe and then once again he attack Naruto neck. Naruto bit back a moan. Orochimaru then bit his neck again and roughly scratch Naruto back. This time Naruto shout. He then pant heavily, the tear won't stop and he collapse down breathing hasty.

Orochimaru then repeat what he say to Naruto.

"I say raise you ass for me so I can feed you from behind."

Naruto was afraid, he did what Orochimaru ask him to do. Slowly he raises his ass and he prepare for whatever Orochimaru going to do to him. Again that smile, the cold smile that show that Orochimaru hold a lot of power against him. The cold smile that show Orochimaru own him and the cold smile that say he has to follow every order Orochimaru say. Orochimaru then spread Naruto butt cheek, he put in a dry finger then the second finger, Naruto hiss every time the finger move. At least this time Orochimaru technically prepare him. Oh yes Orochimaru never attended to make him fell good he only been thinking bout his sadistic way to torture Naruto. The finger was remove and was replace with something big at his entrance. He close his eye and then he fell the pain. He scream of pain he fell that a pair of hand push him further into the mattress so that his ass raise up. The whole length was push into his tight hole in one thrust. Orochimaru moan at the feeling of his member inside the hot and tight hole. He can no longer wait to move. Without letting Naruto get use to the feeling he start to thrust roughly and the more Naruto shout the more he get excited, he snake his hand to Naruto limp member and start to squeezes it by doing so making it haft hard.

"Please..please.. it hurt. Please…" Over and over again he keeps on begging.

"Ahhhh…AhhhhAhhhhh….." More bite and more scratch.

"Ahhh..Nar-uu-too..Ahhh..You are so tight.. Beg me..If you want to come beg me for it "

"Please..Oro-chi-maru-sama ahhhhhhhhhhh…"

"No"

Naruto let his tear out freely. He hate it when Orochimaru did that. Making him suffer and haft hard. There is no way Orochimaru let him jerk off. He tried it once before and Orochimaru put on a cock ring for a week. Being fuck and not come is the worse thing that can happen to anybody.

Orochimaru start to thrust in even more roughly over and over again, moaning every time he thrust in and out. He moans a name but Naruto couldn't catch up with since he was trying hard to find a way to ease the pain and finally Orochimaru came inside the tight abuse hole. He collapse on top of Naruto, try to calm his breathing down and once he done that he got up took Naruto torn pajamas and clean himself up. He toss the dirty pajamas at Naruto, creep up to him and whisper in his ear.

"You know what happen the last time you jerk off?" Naruto nod.

"Good boy." He once again smash his lip onto Naruto, get up and when to the door.

"You got school tomorrow, don't be late. I won't tolerate the school calling me at work. I want breakfast in the morning." With that he when out naked not caring that his clothes is scatted around Naruto room. Naruto will pick it up tomorrow.

Said blond wrap himself into a ball, crying silently.

'How am I gonna get out from here.'

He turns slowly and look out the window and at the very same moment he saw a shooting star. He closes his eye and make a wish.

'I hope there is someone who will help me get out from here and love me for who I really am.'

With that Naruto fell asleep exhaustion took over him from the morning they move here, the cleaning and Orochimaru. He slept dreaming of shooting star he saw just now.

There you go.. I'm still new in this. So ya.. I know that this fic is kinda badly written. Sorry for that. Somehow this story suppose to base on the song Shooting Star from Naruto I sway from it. So let's just say that the story base on the shooting star itself not the song. The name Raimei came from Naruto: Bond movie soundtrack. If I'm not mistaken Track 25. Track 25 will be the opening of Raimei concert and their trademark.

Thanks for reading.

Nekome (^3^)~chuu


	2. Sasuke

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..If I own them I make Sasuke grovel at Naruto feet for forgiveness. And Itachi is still alive and beat some sense into his brother head.I don't own the music and the lyrics too. It belongs to those who make them.

Shooting Star ~ Nagareboshi.

Pairing: Sasunaru,Nejigaa,Kibahina,Shikatema,Itadei,Kakairu,Leesaku

Music/lyrics from any of Naruto song from anime to insert song.

High School-Naruto who is a new kid at Konoha lives with his abusive guardian. Sasuke is a spoil brat who lives in a life without needs and vocalist of the famous band Raimei.

Warning: Child abuse, rape, swearing, bullying, violent, OOC (especially the Uchiha's very OOC).

I apologize for all the mistake that I make. I got to admits that I suck at explaining about their appearance. So ya I think that about it for now.

Chapter 2 : Sasuke.

The light, the stage, fan screaming his name, sweat, he can hear his own breathing, harshly. He look down from the stage took a deep breath and once again look at their fan. The fan of Raimei, he took the microphone and he shouts the title of their newest song.

"GUYS.. THANK YOU FOR ALWAYS SUPPORTING US. THIS IS OUR LAST SONG FOR TONIGHT.. SIGN."

The crowds cheer, screaming their name, some cry and some of them wave the banner of their band. Some of them almost fainted. Almost..

I realize the screaming pain  
Hearing loud in my brain  
But I'm going straight ahead, with the scar

I realize the screaming pain  
Hearing loud in my brain  
But I'm going straight ahead, with this scar

(Can you hear me) x3  
(So am I)

(Can you hear me) x3  
(So am I)

Wasurete shimaeba ii yo kanjinakunacchaeba ii  
Surimuita kokoro ni futa o shitanda

Go ahead and forget, go ahead and stop feeling  
(I) covered up (my) wounded heart

Kizutsuitatte heikidayo mou itami wa nai kara ne  
Sono ashi o hikizuri nagara mo

It's fine if (I) get hurt, cause (I) don't feel pain anymore  
Even while dragging those feet along

Miushinatta  
Jibun jishin ga  
Oto o tatete  
Kuzureteitta

(I) lost sight  
of myself  
the sound rose  
and fell

Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga

Before (I) knew it, it was just the sound of the wind…

Tsutaeni kitayo kizuato tadotte  
Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni  
Oboeterukara namida no sora o  
Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kureta  
Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda

*Chorus  
That comes to tell (me), follow the scar(s)  
Before (you're) crushed by the world  
Do you remember? The sky of tears

(Can you hear me)  
(So am I)

Kizutsukanai tsuyosa yori mo  
Kizutsukenai yasashisa o  
Sono koe wa dokoka kanashisoude

That pain protected you  
That pain is always protecting you  
*End Chorus

Kakechigaeta  
Botan mitai ni  
Kokoro karada  
Hanareteita  
Mou ichido kokoro o tsukande

More than a strength that doesn't cause wounds, a kindness that can't wound  
Some part of that voice seems sad

Like undoing buttons, heart and body seperated  
take grasp of (your) heart one more time

Tsutaeni kitayo kizuato tadotte  
Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni  
Oboeterukara namida no sora o  
Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kureta  
Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda

*Chorus  
That comes to tell (me), follow the scar(s)  
Before (you're) crushed by the world  
Do you remember? The sky of tears

That pain protected you  
That pain is always protecting you  
*End Chorus

(Can you hear me) x7  
(So am I)

Mitsukekita  
Ano nakigoe wa  
Machigainaku sou  
Jibun nodatta

More than a strength that doesn't cause wounds, a kindness that can't wound  
Some part of that voice seems sad

Subete wa kono toki no tame ni

Like undoing buttons, heart and body seperated  
take grasp of (your) heart one more time

Kitto hajime kara wakkatetanda  
Mou ni do to jibun dake wa hanasanaide

Kizuite kureta  
Kimi he no aizu  
Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamottekureta

(I'm) sure from the beginning, (you/I) always knew  
(That I) wouldn't ever let go of myself again  
You noticed, a SIGN (signal) to you  
That pain protected you

Tsutae ni kitayo kizuato tadotte  
Sore nara mou osoreru mono wa naindatto  
Wasurenaidene egao no wake o

(I've) come to tell you, follow the scar(s)  
If (you) do, there's nothing more to fear…  
Don't forget okay? The reason for smiling

Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamottekureta  
Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamottekureta  
Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda

That pain protected you  
That pain protected you  
That pain is always protecting you

(Can you hear me) x3  
(So am I).

The music ended and once again the crowd when wild. They say their goodbyes and off the stage.

"O-tsukare sama"

"O-tsukare"

"O-tsukare. I prepare the limo. It's outside waiting for you guys."

"Thank you so much, well let's get going." They walk to their changing room and change their clothes. After changing they make their way to the front door were the limo waiting for them and along the way one of the worker gave them bottle water. They gulp down the water and throw the empty bottle into the dustbin.

"Man. I'm so tired. I didn't think that today it was going to be full house since it a school night or something." Say a guy with shaggy brown hair. He has an upside rectangular red tattoo on each side of his cheek and he has fang that resemble him just like a dog. Who is the drummer for their band. Inuzuka Kiba.

"Kiba it always been this way. I thought that you love it when girls screaming your name."A guy with brown long hair says, he has a pair of pale lilac eye almost white. He is the mature one between all five of them and bassist of their Neji.

"I know but usually on school night we don't always get full house." Say Kiba.

"Troublesome. Sigh. May be coz of the new song." Said another member of they band who has fairly long jet blackish brown hair that he tied in a spiky ponytail. His brown narrow eyes and he wore earring on both sides of his ears. A genius boy with an IQ more then 200, who is their band second bassist. Nara Shikamaru.

" I think you are right." Kiba nodded his head.

"Kiba, are you going to school tomorrow?" Ask the shorter member of their group. He has pale skin and short, spiky red hair. His eyes are sea foam green, his pupils are mostly invisible and he has no eyebrows. He always put on thick eyeliner and the most notable traits are his kanji tattoo on his left side of his forehead that says "AI". He is the lead guitarist in his band. Sabaku Gaara.

"Dunno. I think about it. So what about you leader, going to school tomorrow?" Kiba turn his attention to their band leader.

"Hn. Is there anything going on tomorrow?" The leader of the band asks. His black raven hair with blue tint and a pair of onyx eyes. He has pale skin and his pretty face that make female or male go crazy. His husky voice that make both female and male sway. He is the vocalist of his band and some song he play guitar with Gaara. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Nah. I don't think so. Are you going?"

"I think about it. I will texts you guys tomorrow."

"Guys, we should get ready, we're almost at the door." Neji warn them.

Two bouncers open the door for them and the other two follow from behind. The fan that is waiting for them shouts and cheers. Take their picture using both camera and phone. The reporter and journalist asking question, some photographers snapping their picture. They wave and smile at their fan and quickly make their way to the limo that was prepared for them. They got in before the crowd can turn even wilder and jump at them just like their last concert. Gaara was the last one to get in, shut the door not forgetting to lock it. They sigh in relieve.

Sasuke arrive home around 11 after sending the other four first since his house is furthers, he was about to unlock the front door when the door shot open. Standing there is his mother. She was a beautiful woman. Long straight and silky black hair. She had pale skin just like him and his older brother. Gentle onyx eye that are full of love and kindness. Everyone who looks at them knows that both the Uchiha son follows their mother appearance. She's wearing a black silk sleeping dress and when she saw her son on the front door she smile at him. Even when she smiles, he could tell that something is wrong with her smile. This smile is like a smile that hinted that something is wrong today.

"Okaerinasai Sasuke chan"

Sasuke step in and close the door behind him. He then took a step and hugs his mother. Mikoto did the same thing and hug her younger son.

"Tadaima. Is there something wrong okaa-chan?"

"No.. Nothing is wrong I just miss you that's all."

Mikoto look up at his youngest son and then she smile.

"Are you hungry?"

Sasuke seeing his mother normal smile nodded. She laughs and both of them walk to the kitchen. Uchiha Mikoto her name means precious and nobility. That's how she was very precious and the air of nobility lingers around her.

She took out a pan and start preparing supper for her younger's son. Sasuke pull out a chair from under the marble counter and sat down. Chatting and telling her about his concert. They laugh together when a figure came through the kitchen door.

" Hey there Sasuke, just got back? I was wondering what the noise is all about here."

"Hey nii-chan. Ya, I was hungry the food there is not one of the best food there is you know."

"Do you want something to eat to Itachi chan?"

"I thought of having a glass of water but who am I too say 'no' to okaa-chan cooking."

Uchiha Itachi is Sasuke older brother who is 5 year older then him. They look alike except that Itachi long hair color appeared slightly duller with a softer flow to it and he tied it at the nip of his neck. Both of them have the same face as their mother. Pale just like her. Mikoto smile grew bigger when another man walks in and when straight to her. He hugs her from behind and kisses her cheek.

"And you guys are having supper without me? I'm hurt." Sasuke and Itachi look at their father and sweat drop. He's pouting. Only his wife, two sons and someone who is close to him knows what his doing now. Uchiha Fugaku is every bit as handsome as Itachi and Sasuke with the same onyx eye. But none of them has his face or skin color which is slightly tans then them. Fugaku is a very smart man, one can say he is a genius, the trial that he past down to his two sons. Other who work for him always describe him as a silent and serious type of man but his family and friend describe him as a family man.

"Ahahaha. Don't worry dear, I cook some more beside I don't think that I can sleep tonight." She smiles a very gentle smile but her eye show that she was hurt. Fugaku tighten his arm around Mikoto and whisper smoothing word and peck her cheek. Sasuke and Itachi watch as their parent exchange their gesture and when Itachi about to ask what was wrong, Fugaku release her and she walk to the refrigerator to pick some more ingredient so it will be enough for four. They eat their supper talking about their day, they ask Sasuke about his concert, Itachi meeting with the other company and how boring it is, Mikoto talk about her new Autumn/Winter collection and Fugaku told them that one of his client ask him to wed Itachi with his daughter. The table grew silent, Fugaku chuckle when he saw the look on his family face. Sasuke is gaping, Itachi look horrified and Mikoto is gaping and horrified by that idea.

"But honey I thought that we agree that both of them can look for their own love likes us!" Mikoto almost shout.

"Yeah otou-san, you say so yourself." Sasuke say. He's not going to have some crazy sister-in-law who only thinks about their name and money and yeah their good looks. Who knows may be this…this what ever she is, supposes to be one of Itachi rabid fan girl or his. No way.

"You're kidding right? Tou-san, please don't do this to me." Itachi ask, begging his father. His usually compose expression fall and desperation take over. If Sasuke not in shock he would have laugh at Itachi face while rolling on the floor by now. Itachi wants to find his own partner who loves him for himself not the name and money they have. Yes, he is the romantic types who believe in finding true love by himself.

Fugaku could not take it anymore, he laugh softly while his other family member just look at him dumbstruck. When he notices the look his family gave him, he clears his throat and start talking again.

"No, I reject the offer and told him that I and your okaa-chan made a deal when we got married that we want you to lead a happy life. He don't really like that his idea was rejected. I think next time he going to bring his daughter to the office." Fugaku told them.

After hearing that Itachi release his breath that he didn't realize he holds. Sasuke too look relieves. Mikoto thanks every god there is in the world that his husband rejected the idea.

"Oh honey, that's wonderful news. I almost thought that you going to go with it." Mikoto stand up walk to her husband and give a peck on his lips.

"Hahaha.. Don't worry, I always remember our promises." He wraps his arm around his wife thin waist.

"Hn."

"Hn."

Mikoto frown looking at her two sons. "Is that all you going to say? 'Hn'."

Sasuke and Itachi turn and look at each other then back to their mother, shrug.

"Hn."

"Hn."

Mikoto sigh unwrap her husband arm and start picking up all their plate with the help of Itachi when to the kitchen and put it in the sink. Sasuke try not to yawn but Mikoto catch that walk to Sasuke, hug then kiss him on the cheek.

"I think is about time you go to bed. I see you tomorrow. Oyasuminasai."

Sasuke nodded kiss her cheek and wish them goodnight which they reply and he went up to his room. His mother is back being cheerful that he thank god for. He took a quick shower then he wore his sweat pant and white t-shirt, when into his comfortable mattress and his soft pillow. He lay down there for awhile looking out the window and slowly he drifted to sleep.

_He was playing with his brother that morning after breakfast. They were playing outside when their mother called them from the glass door that connected to the living room._

_Mikoto is always cheerful but today she was extra cheerful, the boys have no idea what is going thru their mother head._

"_Itachi-chan, Sasuke-chan can you come here for awhile? I want to introduce you to mama and papa important person." Mikoto wave cheerfully._

_Itachi who was 8 by that time answer his mother. "Alright mama, we be there in a second." Sasuke who was 3 at that time copy his nii-chan first two word. "Alright mama."_

_Itachi help his baby brother up. Dust the dried leaf off his baby brother and make sure that both of them are clean enough took Sasuke small hand, walking carefully to their mama so Sasuke won't fall._

'_Kawaiii.. Oh my kami. I need to take__ pictures of this.' She whips out her camera and start snapping 'Itachi cleaning Sasuke up picture'. How Sasuke smile when his nii-chan gently wipe the dried leaf of him and when they walk to their mother holding hand while Itachi carefully walk so Sasuke won't fall down . Mikoto walk ahead and her two sons follow her from behind. Her smile got bigger and bigger and she looks excited. They follow their mother into the Uchiha family room. When Itachi step into the room follow by Sasuke, the first thing he see is a lady with long red hair sitting down on the couch sipping tea but the first thing Sasuke saw was the girl with short blond hair beside her, nibbling a piece of cookie._

"_Ku~shi-chan__." Mikoto called her. The lady with red hair looks up at her and smiles._

"_Maa..Mi__~ko-chan." She stood up and walk gracefully to their direction. Her red hairs reach down until her waist, her eye are gentle deep dark violet and her smile is the most beautiful smile second to his mother and Sasuke. She has fair skin only a shade tan to his mother. She's wearing a long sleeve white dress that nicely hugs her slim body. When she reaches them she bends down to his height._

"_Kushi-chan, this is Itachi, you remember him right. Now say hello Itachi-chan." His mother says._

_Itachi then smi__le and introduces himself. "Hello, my name is Uchiha Itachi and I just turn 8 last month. Douzo yurushiku onegaishimasu." Then Itachi bow. _

"_Douzo yurushiku onegaishimasu Itachi-chan. My name is Namikaze Kushina. And I just turn 28 last week." She point at herself. Itachi could not help but smile as big as he can. "I could not believe how fast you grew. The last time I saw you when you were 2."_

_Then Mikoto introduces Sasuke. "And Kushi-chan did you remember Sasuke?" she push Sasuke gently. Sasuke who is still looking at the blond girl turn and look at Kushina. Kushina then turn her attention to Sasuke, her smile is still on her face. Sasuke blush and shyly introduce__ himself. "Hello. My name is Sasuke. Douzo yurushiku." "My you too grew up so fast. My name is Kushina, douzo yurushiku Sasuke-chan." He too bow down. After that Sasuke turn back and look at the girl who is now looking out the window. Her blond hairs reach a little below her shoulder blade. Her little hand reaches out as if she wants to touch the bird that flew by the window. When he turn back to Kushina who is now talking with his mother he reach out his little arm and pull Kushina sleeve so she would gave her attention to him. Kushina turn and look at Sasuke small face, she then bends down to Sasuke height. "Yes Sasuke-chan." Sasuke fidget then he raises his hand and point at the girl who still looking out the window. "Who is that?" He asks Kushina. "That is Naruto. Chotto matte nee. Naru-chan can you please come here." Said girl turn around and Sasuke was shock to see a pair of blue big eyes looking at them. She turns around and walks to where they are. Her skirt bounce with every move she makes and when she come closer, Sasuke saw her cute round face with her big blue eyes a small nose and pouty mouth. _

"_Come here Naru-chan. You should say hai to them." Kushina say while pulling Naruto gently to where they stood. Naruto smile at them and introduce herself. "My name is Namikaze Naruto. I'm going to turn 3 this October. I love ramen, mama and papa, I love foxes and flower. I hate veggie. Opsie. Sowwie." Then she bow. "Yurushiku nee". Sasuke blush and he look at Itachi for help. Itachi smirk at Sasuke blush face then he turn to Naruto._

"_Hai there. My name is Itachi and this is my little brother Sasuke. I hope we can be good friend." Sasuke then face Naruto and brought up his hand so he can shake her hand, Naruto look at his hand and her smile grew bigger she too brought up her hand the two shake their hand .Itachi did the same. The two adult smiles at their attics and Mikoto again whip out her camera and took several pictures from the moment Itachi introduce himself and Sasuke until they shook their hand. "What are you guys standing there for?" came a voice from the door. All five pair of eye turn to the sound of that voice, seeing both of the husband and father. "Honey, you scare us for a moment there." Say Mikoto. "Ya darling. Is a good thing I don't have a heart attack just now." Two male walks in, one of them is their father while the other one has the same hair and eye just like Naruto. Naruto seeing her father jump at his open arm._

"_So this must be Itachi and Sasuke. It has been awhile. Ah.. That's rude of me. My name is Namikaze Minato. Yurushiku nee." Minato smile at them. They nodded their head and then they bow down. Fugaku walks to his son patting their head. "How bout both of you show Naruto here around our house. Give him the grand tour okay?" So they did what they were told and show Naruto around the house but among all what got Naruto attention was Mikoto garden. Don't get him wrong, he was impress with the mansion but it just that he love the garden more. May be because he love the outdoor more compare to the indoor._

_They play together that day until both of their parent come out to call them in for dinner. Sasuke was the happiest that day. Naruto was his first friend other then Itachi, they play hide and seek together while Itachi always the one who have to look for them. They play what ever they can play toys that lying around the garden from the morning, Sasuke even run up to his room to look for his toy so they can play together. Itachi was keeping both his eyes on them the entire time they play so they won't get injure.__ They eat their dinner chatting and laughing. The worker in the Uchiha mansion think that they going to have a nightmare that night since this is the first time they saw the head of Uchiha laughing. Around 9, the Namikaze is about to leave when both Sasuke and Naruto didn't want to let go of their hand and Itachi was standing in front of them so he could shield them if their parent going to scold them. Seeing this combination Minato, Kushina, Fugaku and Mikoto was somehow speechless and proud that their sons going to be great friend just like them. So they talk among each other and come to a conclusion that they will let their son to spend as much time as possible. The four parents turn their head to their son, seeing the same hopeful expression on the three faces._

"_Alright hunny. We come and play again tomorrow." Kushina say. The look on their faces was so dazzling. "Hear that Sasuke tomorrow we can play with Naru-chan again." The other two nodded their head. "Really papa, we can come again tomorrow?"_

"_Really Naru-chan." "You promise?" He __looks up at his father and mother face. "Really ." "Is it great Sasuke, Itachi?" The two nodded again. With all the excitements Naruto hug Sasuke and kiss his cheek. Sasuke blush and then Naruto did the same to Itachi. Sasuke cannot help but felt jealous and a bit possessive. Itachi almost laugh at this to make it even more funny he bent down and kiss Naruto cheek seeing this Sasuke pull Naruto away and hug her declare something that make all their parent jaw drop._

"_Nii-chan no, Naru-chan going to be my bride when we grow up." Sasuke then kiss Naruto cheek where Itachi kiss. Itachi look at his little brother face and then he smile 'Oh my..my baby brother going to be grow up soon.' Naruto blush when he heard what Sasuke say. Her face is red as tomato even redder. "Sasu-chan, we cannot do that." Sasuke felt a slight pain at his heart. "What do you mean? You don't like me?" Naruto was horrified and quickly he shakes his head. "Nooo.. I didn't mean that. But from what papa and mama say only girl and boy can get married when they grow up." " So, what wrong with that." Sasuke ask happy that Naruto didn't hate him. "Datte ne.. I'm a boy."_

_With that answer even Itachi and Sasuke jaw drop. _

'_Wait, she wore skirt , her eye is big and she is cute.' Sasuke think back. Then he looks at Naruto face again. _

"_But you're wearing a skirt."_

"_Moh.. Mama, I told you I don't want to wear skirt. See even Sasu-chan and Ita nii-chan thinks I'm a girl." Naruto pout._

"_But sweety.. You're cute in that. Beside you say you want to help mama with her work right?"_

"_Fine..but this is the last time I'm going to wear skirt coz boys don't wear skirt." Naruto is still pouting. Sasuke got over his confusion tighten his arm, Naruto look at Sasuke questioning. "Sasu-chan are you alright?" "Who care, I still want to marry you when we grow up." The four adult jaw still hanging and again the worker think that they going to have a month of nightmare that night. Itachi start to laugh not only that his brother is jealous but the look on the adult face is priceless he took his mother camera without her noticing then creep away slowly and took the picture of the four adult with hanging jaw and a very possessives baby brother hugging a blush blond. "Since we going to get marry in the future me and Ita nii-chan going to call you Minato-papa and Kushina-mama."_

_After 2 years of going back and forth between the Namikaza home and Uchiha home, around Spring a terrible accident happen. _

_Five years old__ Sasuke was getting ready that afternoon after kindergarten. He misses Naruto since the Namikaze has to go to Iwagakure for a week to advertise their new spring collection design with the help of his mother in managing their chain here in Konoha. Thing was going great since the Uchiha family has a few business in entertainment world. One of the top model, actress and actor, composer, singer and bands came from The Uchiha Entertainment most of them use the Namikaze clothing line ' NK' (NamiKaze). NK is one of the top designer clothing in Konoha for the past 2 years from the moment they first launch their design. _

_Itachi knock__ on his door and walk in, he too was looking forward to see Naruto again since he thinks of him as his little brother. Technically Naruto going to be his brother since Sasuke say that he going to get marry with him and he even told the whole class that Naruto is his and no one can bully or touch him in the wrong way. Sasuke is still smiling when Itachi walk toward him. "Nii-chan, what time Naru-chan going to come?" Sasuke ask. "Hmm. I think around 2." They talk about school and play games waiting for their ball of sunshine to come. _

"_Nii-chan , it already 2.30 . Where are they?" _

"_I don't know. May be they are stuck in a traffic jam or something." Itachi couldn't shake this weird feeling he felt. _

"_I guess." Sasuke says._

_They waited and waited for their Naru-chan to come, every 10 minutes Sasuke or Itachi would go out and ask the maid that past by them whether Naruto has arrive or not, getting the same answer which is always a shake of their head or a polite no. The clock in Sasuke room show 5 o'clock, the sun is about to set , Sasuke sigh out loud he been seating at the window bay for the past 1 hour looking out the window that face the driveway. Then he saw a limo driving up to Uchiha driveway, he jump up and look at the limo properly. When Sasuke jump up, Itachi run to his brother side hoping that the car or limo belong to the Namikaze. They were disappointed when Fugaku follow by Mikoto that came out from the limo but the looks on her face what make Itachi stomach flip. Sasuke started to grumble about stupid traffic and stupid people who drive slowly. Itachi gently pull Sasuke up._

"_Sasuke-chan, something is wrong with mama and papa." Itachi say. Sasuke upon hearing this look out the window and when his mother walk, head down their father hugging her shoulder __supporting her and after a few more steps she fell down onto her knees Fugaku knee down next to Mikoto to comfort her. Both Itachi and Sasuke jump up and ran out of his room down the stairs and straight to the front door. _

_Fugaku looks up at his two boys " Itachi, Sasuke." Hearing her two boys name she looks up and calls them to her. The two boys saw the look on his mother face, she was crying, her eye was red and puffy, fresh tears flowing out from her eyes. When Sasuke and Itachi came closer to her she hugs them tightly. The boys were confused and Fugaku face is not that good too. Fugaku help Mikoto up and they make their way to Fugaku study room. Once there he sat Mikoto down slowly on one of the couch and ask Sasuke and Itachi to do the same, they sat next to each other on the same couch Mikoto sat. Sasuke put his hand on his mother hand rubbing it to smoother her mood. Mikoto smile at him and hug him again. So for a 5 years old boy the only thing that can cheer her mother up other then her family is the Namikaze family that what he think. Usually when the family is down the Namikaze jump into them bringing them up again._

"_Shuu mama, don't cry. If Naru-chan saw you crying he going to cry so hard that he won't stop even when you stop." Hearing this Mikoto cry harder his father too couldn't help but cry silently, seeing this Sasuke get even more confuse, Itachi then look at his father._

"_Papa. Is there something wrong here? Please papa, tell us."_

_How on earth is he going to tell his kids about the news? Hearing this can actually break their heart to pieces. He arranges his word again and again since he learns of that news and finally he took a deep breath, slowly let it go._

"_Itachi, Sasuke. I have a very bad news. Please listen. Just now when me and mama at work we receive a very bad phone called…" Fugaku then bit his lips. _

"_Okay papa, then what does this phone called says till mama is crying this hard?" Sasuke ask. Both his and Itachi eye were on him waiting for the answer. "Well you see, this phone called happen to be from the Konoha Hospital." Mikoto crying becomes harder. "They say that.. Minato-papa and Kushina-mama got into an accident."_

_Both of their eyes grew as big as a dinner plate. "So how are they?" Itachi ask, both of their eyes tearing up. "They..they…they are in a better place now, they became the stars." _

"_PAPA PAPA.. Naru-chan. .How is Naru-chan."__ Fugaku bit his lower lips and slowly he told them "Naru-chan with Minato-papa and Kushina-mama too." _

_Sasuke cry himself to sleep that night, Itachi, __Mikoto and Fugaku were kept awake the whole night since Sasuke will randomly wake up and cry. Even the worker was grieving that night since they too took a liking of the Namikaze family especially Naruto. _

Sasuke shot up from his dream, he then felt drop of water on his hand. He raises his hand and touch the wetness of his cheek, tears. He kicks his mattress off himself and wash his face, after doing that he walk to his bed grab his phone and check his calendar.

'Hn. No wonder I have that dream.' He threw his phone back. The screen shows '18.4'. He then walks to his window. The same bay windows that he sat waiting for Naruto to come and he looks up at the starry sky "So today the day that I lose you Naru-chan" he raises his hand and rest it against the cold glass of his window. He closes his eyes and speaks to himself.

"No wonder okaa-chan seems weird today. I miss you so much Naru-chan. I wonder which star are you." He opens his eyes and continue looking at the star then he saw it a shooting star. He make a wish then he laughs a bitter laugh.

"Right. I wonder if my wish comes true. Even a shooting star can't bring back the dead."

He stood there for awhile more then he walk back to his bed waiting for sleep to take him over. He dreams of Naruto smile and sweet laughter that he loves so much that night.

Kyaa~ I am so sorry the introductions of the character suck.. Please forgive me.. I try my best to fix it, write it or whatever it is, so the next time I write hopefully it will become better. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the review that you took time to write really and you readers too.. I was so happy that the smile gonna stuck on my face for the rest of the day. By da way, in Japan there is no he or she, that why when little Sasuke ask Kushina "who is she?" Kushina didn't say that Naruto is not a girl. Since may be Sasuke ask "Ano hito dare?" mean who is he/she. Next up The Meeting.

(^O^)~yohohohohoh..


	3. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..If I own them I make Sasuke grovel at Naruto feet for forgiveness. And Itachi is still alive and beat some sense into his brother head.I don't own the music and the lyrics too. It belongs to those who make them.

Shooting Star ~ Nagareboshi.

Pairing: Sasunaru,Nejigaa,Kibahina,Shikatema,Itadei,Kakairu,Leesaku

Music/lyrics from any of Naruto song from anime to insert song.

High School-Naruto who is a new kid at Konoha lives with his abusive guardian. Sasuke is a spoil brat who lives in a life without needs and vocalist of the famous band Raimei.

Warning: Child abuse, rape, swearing, bullying, violent, OOC (especially the Uchiha's very OOC).

Chapter 3: The Meeting.

Naruto open his eye when his alarm clock beeps. He jumps out to shut it, but he felt a sharp pain on his lower body. He groan, then he remember what happen last night. He slowly got up and shut the damn thing. He limps to his bathroom as fast as he can. He took a quick shower so he can wash his hair and clean the sticky thing and blood in between his thigh. He hiss when the warm water hit the scratches that Orochimaru make last night. When he done cleaning himself up, he brush his teeth and took out a roll of bandages to wrap it around his torso. He took two pill of pain killer and swallows it with a glass of water that he took from the tap. He then dries his hair and wore his new school uniform. He start cleaning his room, pick up his tore pajamas and Orochimaru cloths, then he throw it into his dirty hamper. He strips the blood stain sheet and throws it with the other, he limp around his room cleaning up some empty boxes. Around 7.30 he grabs his backpack and limp down the stair slowly.

He makes his way to the kitchen and start making breakfast. He open the refrigerator and took out a carton of eggs, oranges juices and milks, that the only thing there is in the refrigerator other then bottles and cans of beer and he call himself a surgeon. Since Orochimaru didn't like cold food he busy himself around the kitchen. He set the table up, putting clean table cloths on it then he set the plate, glass, fork and knife. After about 15 minute, he mix milk and egg start up the stove and start cooking. He serves the scramble eggs look at the time and he start cursing since he going to be late for school, may be he can run. He grab a piece of bread, put it inside his mouth, shut the door and start limping umm.. Run to school while chewing on his bread.

"Damn it, I don't know the way to school, scratch that I don't know the way around this town." Naruto was franticly walking around in circle until someone tap on his shoulder. He jump up and turn his head around wondering who is the one tapping his shoulder. "Are you new here?" Naruto turn around and look at the person who taps his shoulder. An short old lady with small brown warm eye looking up at him. Her grey hair is tied into a small bun on top of her head. Her smile is just like her eye, a very warm and kind smile. 'May be she can help me.' Naruto thought to himself. He smile back at her and introduces himself. "Yes baa-chan. By the way my name is Naruto." He bow down and he quickly look up again when he heard the old lady gasp, her brown eyes widen and her mouth is the shape of an 'O'. Naruto once again start to panic. "Oh my god. Baa-chan are you alright." 'Damn, damn, is she having a heart attack. Wait, calm down, and think Naruto think.'

"Oh dear." The old lady said finally. "Are you alright baa-chan. Do you want me to call the ambulance dattebayo?"

"No you don't have to worry about me dear. I was just acting like I had a heart attack. AHahahahahaha.. Fool you I see. I'm still very healthy you know." She said. Hearing this Naruto felt relieve.

"Don't scare me like that."

"Ahahaha.. You worried about me Naruto-kun even when we just met."

"Of course. No matter what your safety comes first and I was taught that I have to respects the elders..Huh.. I wonder when I was taught that." 'Obviously not that kuso-hebi that taught me.'

'Again the same sweet and kind hearted boy.' She look at him, his blond hair, blue eye tans skin, the way he act, his smiles and the catch phrase he say just now. She clear her throat to get Naruto out of his musing and get his attention." Naruto-kun, can you tell me your full name."

"I didn't tell you my full name?"

"Nope. You didn't."

" Oh..Gome. It's Uzumaki Naruto. So baa-chan what should I call you?" Naruto told her his full name. Naruto could see a brief moment of disappointment in her eye then it turn back to the warn eye he first saw her with.

"How rude of me. You can call me Chiyo baa-chan. Looking at you now, are you on your way to school?"

"Me…Damn it I'm gonna be late on my first day of school. Sorry Chiyo baa-chan I talk to you later." When he about to run to school he stop, then he turn around and smile sheepishly.

"Ahahahah..Chiyo baa-chan… Um, can you by any chance tell me the direction to Konoho Private High?" he as sheepishly. Hearing this Chiyo laugh softly and told him the direction of the school. "Don't worry. Konoha High School is just around the corner. If you run you can reach it in 10 minutes." "Thanks baa-chan. See you later." Then he ran to school. Chiyo watch him run and turn at the corner she pointed just now. She smile and then she sigh. 'Up until now I was still hoping he say that his name is Namikaze Naruto. I miss that kid. It has been 11 years since the Namikaze's past away.' Chiyo fold her hand on her back, turn around and she walk back home.

Sasuke woke up around 7.50 a.m. He put his hand on his face trying to shield the sun from his eye. He didn't know why his eye felt heavy, he rolls around his king bed size and he remembers about the dream and today date. He sigh loudly when his phone starting to ring. He lazily grabs his phone, flip it open and put it on his right ear.

"Sasuke. Are you awake?"

"Hn"

"What, no good morning?"

"Kiba." Sasuke growl. He obviously has no mood for this.

"Dude, what up with you."

"What do you want?" He asks in a low threatening voice.

"Ahaha.. Well you see. Me and the guys on our way to school. Are you coming?" Kiba laugh nervously.

Sasuke look out his window and stay silent while Kiba barking I mean talking on the other side of the line.

"Dude., You coming?" Kiba once again ask him. Sasuke yawn then he rubs his eye.

"Yes. See you later." He hung up.

After a quick shower and getting ready for school, Sasuke when down for breakfast. Itachi was there first reading a newspaper.

" Where's kaa-chan and tou-chan."

"Good morning to you too." Itachi reply.

"Morning nii-chan. So where are they?" Sasuke ask annoyed. Itachi mumble something softly that he can't hear. Sasuke really not in the mood to play today. He found out that today date is the day he first friend, best friend and crush die. That he no longer can hear the blond angel laugh, whine, talk or complain. No more holding hand while run around playing tag with Itachi and the worst thing is that no more smile that he love so much, the smile that is so bright, brighter then the sun that warm his heart. And today date is the first time he learn the meaning of losing someone so important to him. Oh yes.. He is so not in a good mood today.

Naruto run as fast as he could, the painkiller he took finally kicks in and the pain on his back dull slowly. The school is indeed just around the corner. ' Thank you Chiyo baa-chan.' He saw the nameplate of the school at the gate, 'Konoha Private High School'. 'Alright, I'm here now. And I made it.' He bends down with both his hand on his knee panting. He looks up at the big clock that was put out on the front building. The first bell rang '8.25. Saves.' The building in front of him is big, bigger then his old school. He looks around him, limos, imported cars, imported motorcycle and expensive local cars. The limos come and go, dropping their charge. Some of the student walks to school may be because their house is near or took a train from another side of town.

He took a deep breath, then he rearranges his backpack and he walks in. The moment he walks into the school gate almost all the student turn and look at him. Whispering, giggling and talking softly to each other while pointing at him. Some of the girl look at him and blush some just has an awe look on their eyes when checking him out. Not only girls some of the boys too. Looking up and down at him, he even saw some of them lick their lips while checking him up. He was so use with this in his last school he just plainly ignores it. He walks in and looks around for the school information board. When he found it he quickly scans the maps of the school. 'Darn… This is one big school.. Bigger then Oto Private High and here I thought that only the front of the building looks big. Now which way is the office?' Again he rescans the map and follows the direction show on it. Just like when he first arrives every head turn and look at him, he again ignores them and walks to the office. 'Perfect, just perfect.. Now I'm lost again. Stupid big school, stupid rich people who dunno what to do with their extra money dattebayo.' He was busy grumbling when someone spoke to him.

"Excuse me. Are you new here? I never see you before." Naruto look at the person who is standing in front of him. A girl roughly around 18 or 19 years old, medium build, slightly taller then him with long brown hair tied into a bun. Her big round chocolate eye, her straight nose and her full mouth smiling at him. She wore a white button up shirt, a pair of black sleek pants and a pair of working shoe. Naruto blush and laugh sheepishly, with a smile he answer the girl question "Ya.. I'm new here dattebayo. I'm been looking for the office in the past 5 minutes." The second bell rings. His jaw drop. The girl laugh softly at him, slowly Naruto turn and look at the girl. Here he was lose and desperate, and worry that the school going to call Orochimaru and he gonna get beaten or whip or whatever come to that kuso-hebi sick head to make him shout, scream or beg and the girl can still stand there laughing at him. Said girl finally calm herself down and wipe the small amount of tear that pool at the corner of her eye. "What's so funny?" Naruto ask her. "Please forgive me, it was so funny when your jaw drop down after the second bell rang." She says. "Well, excuse me. I don't wanna be late on my first day. Homeroom has started and I think the school going to call my guardian because of that dattebayo."

"You don't have to worry about that, this school won't call your guardian because of a small thing like that. This school will only call them when there is emergency only." She explains to Naruto. Naruto sigh in relieve and he smile his famous smile.

"By da way. My name is Uzumaki Naruto douzo yurushiku."

"Ah..My name is Haku. Douzo yurushiku Naruto-kun."

"Haku. Nice name, um..can you help show me the way to the office?"

"Ya sure. I'm on my way there."

They chat their way to the office, telling each other their hobbies, favorite music, movie and anything that come out. Haku raises her hand to push the door but before he can do that Naruto push the door for her and gesture her to go in. Haku thanks him and when in. Naruto look around the office, the expensive furniture, vase and painting. 'Wow..not only that the school properties are expensive even the office is expensive.' Haku walks right up to the front desk and greet the women seating behind it.

"Ohayo,Konan. How was your weekend?" Haku asks her.

The short blue hair women look up from the paperwork she working on and smile at Haku. Her gray eyes shine.

"It was fantastic. Nagato finally propose to me." She then shows Haku her engagement ring.

"Really..So how he do it?" Haku ask excitedly. She rests her folded arm on the desk and lean closer to Konan.

"Well you see, last Saturday when I have club meeting, he say that he going to cook dinner for me. I just nod my head since he sometime cooks dinner for us. I went home around 8 but there is no light came through our window. I got worried since Nagato say he going to cook, so technically he be home unless something happen."

Haku nod her head and wait for Konan to finish her story. "Then what happen?"

"I rush up the stairs. I was so worried and the elevator took ages to get down. When I reach our units the door was unlock. I quickly when in and the only source of light came from our living room. I think he light the candle when he saw me walking toward the apartment. And the living room was turn into the most romantic place in our apartment. He put this ring in the napkin that he makes into a rose I taught him." Konan has a dreaming look on her face. They snap out of their daydreaming when they heard someone clear his throat. They turn and saw Naruto standing there tapping his leg, arm cross in front of his chest. Haku smile apologizing at him and turn to Konan who looks confuse.

"Konan, this is Naruto-kun. He just transfers here today and Naruto-kun this is Konan. She teaches English here." Haku introduces them. Naruto walk up to her and greet her. They exchange a few word of introduction and a few laughs.

"Right Konan is Rei here. I need Naruto-kun class schedule." Haku ask her.  
"No.. That why I'm stuck here. She got a day off about family problem or something. I still say she when out with her boyfriend and the boss didn't believe me. He such a sucker when it comes to women. Haiaaa." Konan type a few word on the keyboard and the printer start working, Haku chuckle. It only took a few second when she tore the paper and hand it to Naruto.

"Here you go Naruto-kun. Sorry about before and you don't have to worry about being late since you class teacher always late. The first year class room is on second floor. From here just turn right and walk straight and the stairs is on your left. There are only 3 classrooms for each year. 1-A, 1-B and 1-C the same goes to second and third year, you will be in 1-B. You better hurry if you don't want to miss the rest of homeroom." Konan told him cheerfully. Naruto nod and when he about to turn Haku pulls his sleeve and smile at him.

"By the way Naruto-kun, I'm a boy." Haku smile sweetly at him.

Again he drops his jaw.

Sasuke park his car at the usually place in front of Kiba car. The rest of his friend has reach school earlier then him. There Shikamaru sleep on top of his metallic black Skyline roof that was park in front of Neji car, Neji leaning on his silver RX7 with his eye close his backpack on top of his car roof both his hand in his pants pockets, Gaara sit on his black and red VFR Honda bike that was park next to Neji car, arm cross in front of his chest, his blazer unbutton his tie was done half way, his sea foam green eye half close and he almost fell asleep, almost. Kiba sit inside his metallic blue Skyline, the door wide open his right foot dangling outside he switch on his radio which currently playing their new song. Sasuke slam his Jaguar door, his bag pack strap on his left shoulder and lock his car.

"Yo, Sasuke you finally arrive.' Kiba greet him. "Dude, Konoha Station played our latest single." Sasuke just shrug. Neji slowly open his eye and look at Sasuke, usually something like this always make Sasuke smirk but today he seen off. Neji grab his back pack and walks up to Sasuke, "Morning, having a tough night?"

"Hn.."

Neji sigh, "How can your mother stand you with that answer? Forget bout it, let's go."

Kiba nudge Shikamaru up then he walks with the other. The five of them not only famous among the entertainment world but even before they make their first debut, they were the popular group in school. Kiba was chattering with Shikamaru and Gaara, well Gaara just listen while Shikamaru drop a few comment here and there. Sasuke walks ahead of them and Neji catch up and stand next to him. The corridors is empty since by now everyone would be in class for homeroom but who care when they are late the five of them rule the school since their parent the one who donate most of the money. When they are about to climb the stairs, someone knock on Sasuke and said person fell down to the ground. 'Great. May be I can get off some steam.'

"Sasuke dude, you alright." Kiba ask him.

"No" Sasuke then look down at the one who knock him.

"Itaii.. what the hell.. Owie my back hurt dattebayo." Said person was rubbing his backside where he landed.

Sasuke almost shout at him until he saw a tuft of blond hair sitting down on the floor. He got even more shock when a pair of sky blue eyes looking up into his onyx eye. He took in a sharp breath and snap out of it when Kiba shake him.

Naruto looks up and saw 4 guys just stand there looking down at him while one guy with shaggy brown hair shaking the one who he bum into. Naruto frown when he saw the look in the onyx eye. 'What the hell is wrong with him? I'm the one who fell. Better apologize then go.' He picks himself up dust his pants then he rubs the back of his head. "Sorry bout that. I'm in a hurry now, the school to big for me. I got to go dattebayo." He flash up a smile turns around and run up the stairs. Sasuke once again go back on being shock, "The same smile." He whispers. Kiba by now stop shaking Sasuke and try to listen to what Sasuke whisper. He turns and looks at Neji who shake his head. Shikamaru and Gaara who stand there watching the drama unfold in front of them try to listen to what Sasuke says but the raven hair just shake his head and recompose his expression. "Let's go." With that Sasuke climb the stairs. 'Who the hell is that, it cannot be him. I need to fine out who is that blond. How dare him.' What the group didn't notices is that there were two girls hiding behind the big potted tree glaring dagger at the spot that Naruto fell.

They reach their classroom and open the door. All head turn to them. The girls and some boys started to squeal while the rest of the boys frown or got annoyed when their girlfriend practically throw themselves at the 5 boys.

"Sasuke-kun, you were a drop dead sexy last night."

"Neji-kun you look hot last night."

"Kiba-kun you're hot last night."

"Gaara-kun you look sexy last night."

"Shikamaru-kun you look sexy with the shirt you wear last night."

And the squeals go on and on until someone open their classroom doors. A silver hair man walks in. He wore a surgical mask covering his lower half of his face showing only a pair of dark lazy eye. He yawns then walks toward the teacher desk.

"Right guys, I'm sorry that I came late. When I was about to come here I found a lost fox roaming around the school."

"LIARRR." Almost the whole class shouted, some sigh while the other look bored.

"It's true. I have proves. Come on in." Kakashi defend himself.

Naruto walks in, he was nervous no he was beyond nervous. Then he heard people gasping, some of them whisper among themselves and some of them looking intensively at him. As if he is a piece of meat.

"Alright, how bout you introduces yourself to the class. I bet they are curious about you." Kakashi turn around and wrote Naruto name on the blackboard.

At first Sasuke just ignore everything around him, his mind kept on going to the blond, blue eyes boy that knock into him just now. How dare that boy has the same eye as his Naru-chan, how dare that boy has the same hair like his Naru-chan and how dare him for having his smile and how dare him for coming here on this date. As if he tried to open up Sasuke wound for appearing on today date. He was busy thinking about the boy until someone taps his table. He turns to look at the owner of the finger and shot him a death glare. Kiba laugh nervously. "I think you should see who the guy standing in front."

"Hn." He turns and looks in front, the blond blue eye boy standing there and he almost drops the mask that he always wore but just like any other Uchiha, he quickly compose himself again and set his onyx eye at the blond.

"Hey, my name is Naruto and I -…." He stop introducing himself when he heard a sound of something fall, everyone turn to the sound and what they saw is that the always cold expression of Uchiha Sasuke turn to the one of shock. Sasuke stood there behind his desk, chair on the floor, staring straight at Naruto. Shikamaru open his eyes and lift his head wide awake while looking at Sasuke then at Naruto. Kiba eye went wide, his jaw were hanging, the other three were no different from Kiba, except that their mouth in a shape of 'o'. Gaara the first to mask his expression back. Everyone was to shock to say anything.

"Em.. did I say something wrong?" Naruto ask Kakashi. Kakashi shook his head no.

"Sasuke, is something wrong?" he ask him. Sasuke snap back and he turns back to his former self. "Hn." He picks his chair up and seat down. Everyone turn and look at the new kid. He barely comes in the class for the past 2 minute, and he manage to get the ice prince all work out by just saying his name. Kakashi sigh turn back to Naruto and smile.. That's what Naruto thinks. Kakashi ask him to reintroduces himself. He nod turn back to class and repeat what he say.

"Well, as you can see my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I'm going to turn 16 this October. I love ramen, I love foxes and the outdoor. I hate veggie. Yurushiku ne." Smile always on his face. Once again the sound of the chair screeching could be heard around the class room but this time harder. Naruto jump up when Sasuke walk straight to him, he stop in front of Naruto and glare. Then slowly Sasuke hiss at him. "Stop that, stop that smile, stop looking at me with your blue eye and stop saying what HE use to say!" Sasuke grab his collar and shake him. Naruto is confuse, this guy who he bump into just now was shaking him saying the impossible thing. Naruto narrow his blue eye, slowly lift his hand and push Sasuke hand away. "Teme..What the hell is your problem? I barely stand here for 3 minute and you pick a fight with me. Sorry that my eyes are blue, It's not my fault that I was born with this eye dattebayo!" Naruto shouted, the next thing he know Sasuke rise his ball hand and punch him. Since Naruto reflect is quick he dodge it and about the punch back when he remember that he still in school on his first day no less, 'Shit if the school call HIM..Then he won't be walking straight for a week.' He slowly pull his hand back and wait for a blow on his cheek but the blow never come, he open his eye slowly and he saw that someone was holding Sasuke back Naruto peck and he saw a guy with long brown hair pulling Sasuke back and a boy with red hair standing in front of Sasuke and push Sasuke back.

"Usuratonkachi.. I'm not done with you. Neji, Gaara let go of me. I beat that dobe up. How dare him.. And today dates too." Sasuke is in the middle of cursing when Kakashi step in between them. "Sasuke go cool you head or I do it for you." Kakashi warn him. Sasuke glare at Kakashi then he turn his glare to Naruto. He growl and relax his body, Neji let him go slowly but Gaara still stand in front of him ready to push Sasuke back if he turn around and attack the blond. Sasuke shake them off and stalk to the door Shikamaru mumble "Troublesome" and went out thru the back door follow by Kiba. Gaara and Neji sigh and turn to Naruto. "Sorry about that, he is not in a good mood today." Neji apologize "Well we better go and catch him up. Gods know what he gonna do." Neji follow his other three friends but Gaara didn't follow them instead he turn back to Naruto and look at Naruto face. His green eye scanning Naruto face, from his blue eye to his scar cheek, his pouty mouth then his blond hair. Then he mumbles something only Naruto and Kakashi can hear. "No wonder he so burn up. You look just like Him." With that he follows his other friend. Naruto stand there looking at Gaara as he follows his other friend.

"What the hell just happen dattebayo?"

So what you guys think. I hope it was okay. I want to write more but I afraid that this chapter going to be dragging, so I stop here and continue next week. I sorry if this chapter is boring.. I wont give up.. I do my best to improve it. That will be one of my things to do this year. So ya thanks a lot to all those who review and read my story. I hope you will always support me in the future. Thank you. Drop a comment to my story and I will try my best to improve it. (^0^)~ chuuu


	4. AN

**A/N :**

**I'm really really sorry about the very super late updates. My Camine(Lappy) goes 'Poof' and I finally had a chance to explain this to you guys. I've written up until chapter 8, which I wrote it in my lappy and now I have to rewrite the whole 4 chapter again. I'm glad that I wrote some of it in my note book and papers lay around my bedroom. So I've been sneaking around to write this for the past few weeks. I'm using the computer in the living room to write this. So I have to be sneaky and wrote it when my family goes to sleep. That if they went to bed. I going to tried and ask my parent to buy me a new lappy or a new desktop, which I gonna put it in my room not letting anyone touch it or borrow it without my permission. I try and update regularly. By da way.. Since I'm lazy to hit the book and correct my grammar, I was hoping that I can find myself a Beta. So like.. if any of you are interested please pm me. Lastly, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for reviewing and putting me in your favorite story and I really appreciate for every comment that you guys leave me. To make it up to you, I make the next chapter extra long and enjoyable as I can. Hopefully I can update next week. Love you guys..**

**~NeKome**

**(^3^)~Chuu**


	5. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..If I own them I make Sasuke grovel at Naruto feet for forgiveness. And Itachi is still alive and beat some sense into his brother head.**

**Hey guys.. Well as you can see this is my first fic.. So I hope that I can write something for your entertainment. But first please let me apologize for the sucky lemon in this fic. It was my first attempt. And the grammar and the….. well enjoy.**

**Shooting Star ~ Nagareboshi.**

**Pairing: Sasunaru,Nejigaa,Kibahina,Shikatema,Itadei,Kakairu,Leesaku**

**Music/lyrics from any of Naruto song from anime to insert song.**

**High School-Naruto who is a new kid at Konoha lives with his abusive guardian. Sasuke is a spoil brat who lives in a life without needs and vocalist of the famous band Raimei.**

**Warning: Child abuse, rape, swearing, bullying, violent, OOC and obviously Yaoi (BxB or MxM)**

Chapter 4: The Beginning.

Sasuke is pissed. He has a very bad day today. The day he lost his sunshine, the day that his brother being extra annoyed and when he came to school then some idiot ran into him and turnout said idiot has the same blond hair and blue eye, the same smile and worst of all the way he introduces himself. He was beyond pissed when the idiot smile while saying his name. He loses himself and attacks the blonde. He wanted to beat the shit out of that idiot there, but then Neji and Gaara had to jump in to stop him.

He stomped out from the classroom and he took the corridor that lead straight to their hangout place the south rooftop of Konoha Private High school. There are some students scattered along the corridor talking, joking and laughing, for some reason this pissed Sasuke even more. May be because today is that date, while he and his family still in grief this whole lot can be so happy and smiling. He started to despise them, he kick the expensive potted plants that stood proudly beside the wall. It fell down with a loud crash that makes everyone stop what they are doing and turn to the group. Neji sigh for the tenth time that morning, Gaara just looked out the window, Kida still thinking about a way to calm Sasuke down while Shikamaru mumble troublesome and calculating how much damage Sasuke has make for the past 5 minutes. First the potted plants near their classroom, then the painting along the corridor, the decorative vase and stature, some couch that the students use on break time was overturn and properly damage and now the potted plants again. Looking at Sasuke now, Shikamaru guess that Sasuke

has done destroying stuff, so he sum up the total and flip his cell phone, he then scroll down until he found the name he been looking for then he press the call button. He put his phone on his ear and wait for someone to pick up. After a few ring a cheerful voice answer the phone.

" Hello. Konoha Private High School offices. This is Konan speaking. How may I help you?"

" Hello Konan-san. This is Shikamaru speaking. Just to inform you, Sasuke make a messed around the school, we be going to the offices later after school. Just to calling you and warn so no one has to get a heart attack after seeing the mess. I assume it was around 4 000 000 ryo."

" Emm.. I see.. Well.. Okay then."

Shikamaru is still on the phone with Konan while looking at Sasuke who was standing next to the broken potted and he was panting heavily when two girls stood behind him looking concern.

"Scratch that, I think, it's 6." Shikamaru then flip his phone shut and put it back into his pocket. He then turns his attention at the two girls and then his other friends. The corridor was so quiet, everyone knows to back away if anyone from that group is angry or pissed off about something, but this two girls is nuts. Going head first and talk to the school Ice Prince when he was angry.

"Are you okay, Sasuke-sama." The brown hair girl with two ponytails asked him.

" Sasuke-sama, who make you so angry? We can help you." The second one who has dark purple hair asked him.

Sasuke turn around with a frown and a pair of cold eye looking down at them. Kiba walked slowly and stood next to his best friend, with his right hand on Sasuke left shoulder and he squeezes lightly, he turn to the girls and smile. "He is fine. He just didn't like the decoration here. No need to worry."

Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow at Kiba. Kiba hand still on his shoulder and the two girls looked dissatisfied. Neji took these chances to spare the two girls. He gracefully walk to them and stand next to Kiba, he looked down at them and smile politely.

"That right, Sasuke is alright and we really got to go now. Can you please excuse us now. Sasuke let's go now."

"Hn"

Kiba was so relief when Sasuke shrug off his hand and started to stomp again, the gang was about to move when the girl with brown hair called out to them.

"Are you sure Sasuke -sama?"

Sasuke turn to the painting that was hanged to the wall, grab it and throw it out the window. Both of them looked shock and looked at him with teary eyes.

" Sasuke -sama. We just worried and wanted to help you."

"Help me.. You don't even know me."

His voice was so cold and it makes everyone who heard it shiver. He was so close of losing himself again. He calm down before he hurt the two girls, as evil and cold he is, he won't dream of raising his hand and hit girls. He walked passed them and continue his way to the rooftop. He went up the stairs and pushes the door, he walk out and sat down at the fence. His friends soon arrived and sit around him.

" Sasuke , are you okay now." Neji asked him when he sat down next to Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Seriously Sasuke." Neji sighed. He was tired and regretted that he woke up early today.

"I'm fine Neji." Sasuke answer after a long pause.

"Dude, you almost make the people there wet their pants." Kiba butt in with a smile.

"Hn. Well then Kiba did you wet yours?" Sasuke smirk.

" Nope. Too bad, I'm use to it." He grinned.

"Remember the first time you met him?" a monotone voice join in.

"Shut up Gaara. I was 8 and just transfer here. Normal kids will wet their pants when he met with a pair of cold eye who promise death on their first day." The dog lovers answer with a blush spreading around his cheeks.

"It was a troublesome day." Shikamaru said when he makes a move and lay down to watch the clouds.

All of them laugh and talk about their childhood time when they first met. Sasuke looked around him and smile. He always wonders what would happen to him if he didn't have any of his friends. He can't imagine what would happen if any of them die like his sunshine.

The corridor was empty, the broken potted plant was move away and the carpet floor was clean. Everyone knew what happen and the story spread like wild fire. Everyone talking about it with each other even the teachers talked about it among themselves. In one of the girls' toilet, a sobbing sound can be heard.

"Come on now Yume. Sasuke- sama is always like that." A girl comforted her friend.

"But Saki, I've always love him. The moment I lay my eyes on him, I've fallen in love with him. I know everything thing about him. His favorite foods, his favorite sport, music, games, place he like to hang out, shopping places and everything about him. I love him ever since primary school. "

" I know. You told me. Come on, dry your tears and let's go shopping."

"Okay. You know what, the blond that just transfer here."

"What about him?" the other girl frown.

"Let's teach him a lesson. I bet my credit cards that he the one that make Sasuke-sama mad."

"Okay then, as long as you are happy."

"Saki, let's go shopping." she smile.

Naruto sighed when the bell rings, it was lunch time and he was starving. Classes were not that bad, he even enjoys some of the classes so far. Kakashi –sensei is weird, after he finishes telling what to write he sat down, read an orange cover novel and started giggling. Even when he reads Naruto got no idea how he can throw a piece of chalk to a guy that copying an essay from the text book without him looking up from the novel he currently reads. Second period is math, he hates math because he couldn't understand all the number jumble together with all the 'X' and 'Y'. Asuma – sensei is a cool teacher, tall, big guy, tan skin with cigarette always stuck on his lips. At first Naruto just look at the blackboard and blink he don't understand what the hell written on it that is until Asuma –sensei walk to him and taught him all the basic that the Oto High failed to teach their students. At least he understands how the 'X' and the 'Y' suppose to be separates or whatever. Then the third period came. It was English, Konan –Sensei is a very cheerful teacher, jokes around but she is very scary when she got mad. Then the lunch hour, everyone stood up and out the door, his entire classmates didn't dare to talk to him, afraid that the Reimei would take action against them or their family. Naruto sighed then kept his book and stand up and then follow the crowd to the cafeterias, he was amaze by the size of the cafeterias.

'Darn, is it me or Konoha high is double the size of Oto high. Everywhere I go, it gets bigger and bigger. Where is the line?'

He was talking to himself when he notices for the first time, the place is quiet. He raises his head and looked around, everyone was looking at him then the place broke into a whisper. Everyone was whispering to each other. Naruto heard what they are whispering when he walk to the long table that serve their lunch and well is all about him joy. He sighed, suddenly he didn't feel hungry anymore. He picks up two apples, a yogurt and a bottle of mineral water and walk toward the cafeterias door, when the whole cafeterias started to cheer. Naruto was confuse, at first everyone was whispering now, everyone was cheering. His confusion turns to shock then to annoy when he saw who just came in.

There they are, stood proudly at the big double door. He swore under his breath and slowly he looked for the other way he can go.

'Shit, I've got to go. God knows what happen if that bastard saw me. Shit. I would not fight, no fighting. God, hope he didn't see me. '

Naruto was busy looking for another way out when he heard someone clears their throat.

" Well, well. Looked who stand in front of Me." each word is filled with malice.

' Fuck. Why me. Thanks a lot.'

Naruto sighed and he gave up looking for another way out. He looked up with a frown plaster on his face.

" What the hell do you want from me?" Naruto ask him. He can hear people gasp behind him.

" Hello Naruto. Are you going to eat?"

Naruto turn to the voice and raise his brow. The one who greet him turn out to be the guy who has long brown hair and pale lilac eyes.

" Hey. I'm going to eat outside a-.." he was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

" Dobe. I'm talking to you and Neji don't interrupt me."

" Shut up bastard. I am in no obliged to answer you and move, I was about to say that I'm going to eat outside away from you now move. " Naruto snap.

Sasuke was a bit taken aback when this blond idiot snap at him. He growl lowly and looked into the stunning blue eyes. The eye that was so strong but fragile, no matter how he looked into that eyes it will always remind him of his sunshine and that make him even more pissed then he is now. He was even more pissed when the blond idiot walk passed him without a second looked. He turns around and grab Naruto by his arm, the blond drop his water bottle and turn to look at him.

" Fucking bastard..What do you want?"

" Shut the fuck up, who say you can walk away from me when I'm talking to you."

" What is your fucking problem. Let me fucking go."

Sasuke tighten his grip, his snarl at Naruto while the blond wince. Naruto then started to pull his arm away from Sasuke. He took a step back and his eye wide when he loses his balance. Sasuke was thinking about how he would beat the crap out of this dobe when he felt something pulled him down.

"Interesting." Neji mumble.

"…. I see" Gaara nodded in understanding.

"Oh my god! You can't be serious" Kiba whisper.

" Troublesome.." Shikamaru sighed.

The next thing he know his mouth was on something warm and soft. He groaned then slowly opens his onyx eyes and they met a pair of shock blue eyes. All around them people gasps then scream were heard, Naruto push Sasuke away then quickly jump up, he rub his lips using his uniform sleeve roughly. Sasuke on the other end slowly stood up, he brush the dust off his pants, his eye hiding behind his bangs. He looks up and his face was cold betraying any emotion, Naruto shiver but quickly set back to glaring at Sasuke.

"Dobe, didn't know that you're that desperate to get into my pants."

"Bastard, don't get too full of yourself. Not everyone kiss your ass." Naruto spat furiously and push past Sasuke straight to the door, his water bottle and apples forgotten.

"Well Sasuke, at least you have someone who hates you and not afraid to show it." Gaara spoke with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Shut It Gaara." Sasuke snap and stomp out from the cafeteria.

"Sasuke dude, where are you going?" Kiba chase after the stomping leader.

"Out, lunch." Sasuke shouted back.

"Well, I wonder if our leader going to ignore this one like he ignores the rest." Neji chuckle.

"Tsh, so troublesome, he never ignore those who get into his skin. Fat chance he going to ignore this one." Shikamaru answer with a yawn.

"Come on now I'm hungry, let's go out and eat." Neji say when he started to walk out from the cafeteria with Gaara and Shikamaru next to him following their two friends.

Sasuke stomped all the way to his car, glaring at everyone who even dares to glace at him.

'Darn dobe. Usuratonkachi.. I kill you.'

"Sasuke, chill will ya, just ignore him."

"Shut up Kiba, I'm pissed now. There is no fucking way I can ignore him. He dare to fucking talk back to me. No one dare to talk fucking back to me. Who does he think he is."

"Seriously dude, but whatever so where should we eat? I'm so fucking starving."

They reach their cars, Sasuke push the unlock button then he lean on his Jaguar, waiting for the rest of the group.

Naruto stomp his way out, he blindly stomp his way around grumbling.

"Stupid bastard, think he rule the world and.." he kept on grumbling until finally he notice that he is not familiar with this side of the school. He looked around, this hallway just like other hallway. Marble floor, expensive decoration, and expensive couch. He snickers, normal school has bench or plastic chair, but this school has couch as a bench.

"Cea, stupid rich people." Naruto mumbled and follow where his legs take him until he bump into someone, the person who bump into him fell down. He looked at the person and with a apologize smile and held his hand to person. He curse himself when he found out the one who bump into him is a girl.

"Oh shit, are you okay." he asks her.

"Ya..ya.. I'm fine don't sweat about it." The girl with pink hair grab his hand and he gently pull her up.

She dusts off her skirt and straightens her school top. Naruto bend down and pick up a book that fell to the floor and hand it to her. She thanks him and for the first time their eye met. She has a bright jade eye.

"Sorry bout that, I'm lose and I let my leg take charge."

She laughs softly and shakes her head.

"I told you its fine. Are you new?" she asks him.

"Ya, I'm new. Just transfer here today. My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Yurushiku ne." He holds out his hand for a hand shake.

Her eye wide and her smile flatter a bit. She looked him up and down. Naruto frown, why on earth that people keep looking at him like that.

" Ano, is there something the matter?" he ask her, still holding his hand for a shake.

The girl shakes her head and smile like before. She holds up her hand and accept his hand.

" Yurushiku ne. My name is Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Sakura reply him.

After they let go of their hand Naruto chuckle.

"Is there something wrong?" she ask him

"You see, I want to back to my classroom but I got lost and I don't know where I am."

"Oh, no worries I can show you around. I still remember my first time here."

"Really, thanks a lot. I really needed that." Naruto beamed. Sakura laugh and nodded.

"This is the north wing. This place is use for club activities, you can join up to 2 club but most prefer to join one. Come on I show you around. The south wing is where the labs, library, music room, art room and all the other facility at." she gesture him to follow her, Naruto afraid of getting lost again, follow her.

"And the east wing is where the cafeteria located and where the student can hang out during the break, free period or after school. There are a few halls separate from the main building. All the concert and event will be held there, the self defense club or the sports club own they own gym while the gym for physical education is strictly for physical education only is located behind the south wing in separate building. The parking lot is next to the north building. Classroom is in the middle of the building." Sakura told him while showing some of the club room.

"This is the art and clay club." pointing at the door on their left.

"This is the cooking club, and that one is the.." Sakura pointing on a different door. Naruto nodded and drop a few comment here and there. Finally Sakura stop in front of a door, she smile widely and turned to looked at Naruto.

"This is Sewing Club. I'm the president of the club, come on in and meet my friend." Sakura looked at him and her smiles grow bigger when she saw Naruto eye lit up.

"Sure I love that."

Sakura open the door and greeted the members of the club.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Sakura say apologetically.

"Sakura, you are so late. You always the one who came here first."

"Sorry, Sorry.. I have someone to introduce to you guys. This is Naruto." she pulls Naruto in.

Naruto saw two girls inside the room, one a blond, blue eye girl with long hair tied into a pony tails and the other one has long black hair with a lilac color eyes that he was so sure he saw it before. He muses about it later. His smile never living his lips.

"Oh my god Sakura, he so hot. Where you found him?" the blond girl says while Naruto blush.

" I know right."Sakura smile grow larger.

"Hey there cutie, my name Ino. Yamanaka Ino. I'm the vice president of the club. She jump and gave him a hugged.

" I-Ino, he can't breathe." The girl with the black hair says.

" Right, I'm Sorry." Ino let him go.

"M-my name is Hyuga Yurushiku and I'm the c-lub secretaries." Hinata blush then bow down at him.

"Hey, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. Yurushiku." he stuck out his hand and shakes both their hand.

Both of their eye wide when their heard his name. They shake their head and back to their former self. They turned and talk with their president about their unfinished projects.

Naruto looked around the room, the place is complete with all the fabric, mannequins and everything the fashion designer have in their work place. He loves the smell of the fabric and the colors. He was in his own world when his eye landed on a unfinished dress that hang onto one of the mannequin. Hinata notice this and pull Sakura sleeve and pointed to Naruto. Both of the girls turned and looked at Naruto who traces his finger on the soft fabric.

" Say Naruto, what do you thing about the dress? Anything at all."

Naruto looked back at them, thinking if he should tell them. Looking at the three faces he nodded.

"The dress is nice, but something is missing." Naruto chew on his bottom lips and he smile. He when around the mannequin and took a few pin then he set to work.

The three girls looked at him amaze. Naruto just pin the dress here and there, and the dress turn even more stylish. Their smile turn larger and when Naruto turn to them satisfied, he sweat drop. The girls looked like they wanted to jump at him right then and there.

"Guys, Um.. Are you guys okay." he ask them when Ino started to squeal.

" Not only you're hot, you're talented too..How bout you join our club." Ino squeal again.

" Naruto, you're really amazing. I mean one look and now looked at the dress." Sakura told him.

"Na-Naruto kun, h-how about you jo-join us." Hinata smile a shy smile at him.

Naruto was delighted, he really love sewing and designing, he almost say yes when he remember that the hebi bastard won't be please but then again who care bout him this is his life. He chew on his bottom lips and sigh. He turns and looked at the three girls. All three of them has an expected looked on their faces. He didn't want to disappoint them but he worried that the hebi bastard going break his hand. He sigh again, maybe he checks that hebi bastard shift.

"Looked guys, I really want to join but.." Naruto felt guilty when their faces fell so he quickly continue what he gonna say.

" Don't make that faces, I join you but I can only start next week how's that?" Naruto smile at them. The girls squeal and hug him.

"Okay Naruto, you can come here anytime you want." Sakura say happily.

"Naruto, I swear to god that the four of us make a great team and be great friends, the other members are so lazy." Ino frowns then she smile.

"Na-Naruto kun, here is the application fill in and give it to me." Hinata handed him the slip and a pen.

Naruto nodded and fill the application while answer any question the girls ask him, when he done he hand the paper and the pen to Hinata. The three of them turn to him.

"Welcome to the club Naruto." they clap their hand while Naruto blush and laugh with them

'Today might not be so bad after all.' he smiles while looking at his new friends.

The bell rings hinted that break is over. The girls show him the way to the class room and they went to their own classroom. Naruto if from 1 – B while his new friends is from 1 – A. Naruto signed when he sat down on his chair next to the window there is a empty table next to him, turn out that table belong to the Uchiha. He sighed again, hoping that the Uchiha won't come to class like the last few classes, he looked outside and wait for the teacher to come. Roughly around 5 minutes, the classroom door slam open Naruto jolt out from his daydreaming and turn to looked at whoever came in. At the teacher table, a man stood up confidently, his arm cross and his pinkish violet eye scan around the classroom. He has slicked silver hair, medium length, the violet eyes stop at him, he smirk and Naruto gulp.

"So you're the kid. What's your name?" he asks Naruto.

Naruto stood up and he put on a small smile.

"Uzumaki Naruto sir." Naruto answer him.

Hidan smirk still in places but if one see into his eyes, they know there is something different in them. Naruto looked uncomfortable when a pair of eye staring at him. He fidgets nervously.

"Hmm, I see. My name his Hidan and I'm going to be your biology teacher. I swore a lot so don't mind me. I give you homework, you finish it and I won't screw you ass. Got that?"

Naruto stop fidgets and he looked straight at Hidan, he smile and nodded.

"Affirmative Hidan sensei." Naruto answer him with a smile.

Hidan love this kid guts his going to have fun this year. Other then Uchiha, Subaku, Hyuga, Nara and Inuzuka no one dare to go up against him and they seldom come to class so Hidan was bored with all this obedient brat in his class then come along a little fox with a guts. Yep.. he is going to have a blast.

"Good kid, sit down." He turns around and starts writing on the board.

Biology is over and social studies come. Naruto like this teacher, friendly, kind and patients. Iruka sensei has brown warm eyes, tans, brown hair tie up into a pony tail and a long scar across his face. He is sweet and everything but when he got mad Naruto just shudder. Today is not that bad. Other then the thing with the bastard Naruto is happy. He made new friend and he found the club that love to join, he even technically made friend with the old lady this morning. He is happy for now until he got home. He sighs.

'Whatever, I am happy now when that time come, I just think of what happen today.'

The group went to one of the most expensive restaurant in Konoha for lunch. The hostess saw them and gave them the happiest smile she can master.

" Welcome to Golden Dragon."

"Table for 5. Can we have a private room please." Neji gave her a polite smile.

The hostess face tainted pink, she keep on staring at them until Neji clear his throats pulling her out from her daydream.

"Ri..right. Please follow me."

The five of them follow her, she lead them into a private room with a wide window. She bows at them telling them their waitress will come in few moments. She quickly shut the door and ran into the kitchen telling everyone that the Reimei is in a private room.

Sasuke sat down and looked outside the window, the blue sky remind him of Naru chan blue eye, Sasuke think back about his childhood memory those big blue eyes looking at him with a huge smile suddenly the face turned to the new transfer student face he growl. There's a knock on their door and a brown hair and brown eye waitress step in.

"My name is Kana and I will be your server today. How may I help you?" She smiles at the 5 hot guys in front of him. She is so going to score today.

They order their food and drinks, Kiba gave back the menu and smile at her.

"Thanks, I think that's all. Hey you really have pretty eyes. I bet guys keep on throwing themselves at you." Kiba started to flirt. The waitress smiles a flirty smile before she started to flirt back and then she excuse herself.

Shikamaru mumbled troublesome before he turn and looked at the clouds. Gaara has a deadpan looked on his face while Neji sigh. Leave it to Kiba to make girls fall for him, one of this day he going to have a bunch of crazy girls stalking him around. Sasuke on the other hand simply ignore them not really in a mood to even drop a comment.

"Kiba one of this day you are going to have a bunch of crazy girls stalking you around and your fan too." Neji sigh and shake his head.

"Come on dude, I just flirt around not like I jump to bed with random people." Kiba smile showing his fangs.

"Kiba, when that day comes, I'm just going to sit down and relax while drinking wine looking at you running around with a mob of crazy girls chasing you." Gaara told him.

"Yeah, I'm sure you gonna do that. Don't worry Neji or Sasuke will help me.. Right buddy.."

"Hehe, just us? How bout Shika?" Neji smile.

"Come on now, before he help me he gonna fall asleep first." Kiba laugh.

"Che.. Troublesome.. May be." Shikamaru yawn.

"you guys will do the same, how many girls and boys you guys jump to bed with." Kiba barks a laugh.

"You may be right, but is a one night stand. We don't have their number, but if we check you contact there be tons of name even you don't know." Neji reply back.

"Neji's right." Gaara nodded in agreement.

"Che, until I found the right person I gonna stay this way." Kiba cross his arm stubbornly.

"Sasuke, want to hang out somewhere after lunch?" Kiba turn his attention to the silent Uchiha, all of them know that they won't be going to school for the rest of the day.

"No. I'm going to visit the Namikaze's." Sasuke reply back.

The whole group fell silent after it hit them. Today is that dates no wonder their friend loses his cool easily. No talk about beating that blonde ass who usually he won't let it go for talking to him that way. Didn't snapped at the waitress and no joining in making fun of Kiba.

"right dude.. May be we hang out tomorrow. I wonder where's our food, god it been 30 minutes." Kiba skillfully change the subjects while the other agree to his question. They obviously need something to cheer their friend up. There's a soft knocked on the door and their food arrived, there is a few waitress and a waiter come in with their food. The waitress that took their order serve Kiba food and the other notice that she slip a piece of paper toward Kiba who just grin back at her. She gave a flirty looked at Kiba before she bow down and leave the room not forgetting to shut the door. The group turned to the grinning Kiba and rolled their eyes before they eat.

After lunch, Sasuke say goodbye to his friend and drove a familiar road he took every year on this day. He drove about 15 minutes before he park his car, took out his sunglasses and a baseball cap. He wore it, get out from his car and lock it. He walk into the Yamanaka Flower shop ignoring all the stare he get from the passerby may be his car, it's one of the latest car for the year or they going to find out that he is Uchiha Sasuke. He shake his head and push the glass door open the lady behind the counter smile up at him, he looked around the shop his family always bought flowers from.

"Excuse me sir, how can I help you?" the lady behind the counter stood next to him.

" I order 2 bouquet of white lily and a bouquet of sunflower." Sasuke reply her monotone.

"May I know your name sir?"

"Sasuke."

"Please hold on for awhile." the flourish says.

While waiting Sasuke looked at the flowers around the shop, there is almost all type of flowers in this shop. He sighed again.

"Sir here is you flowers. Do you need anything else?" she asks him.

He shook his head and pull out his wallet asking for the price and pay for it. He grab the flowers and walk out from the shop, then he pull his keys and press the unlock button. He quickly get inside and lock, he start his car and drove away. It took him about 30 minutes before he read the graveyard, he looked at the time, it was around 3. He grabs the flowers and slowly he got out from his car. He closes the door and lock it before he walk toward the graveyard gates. He walks confidently sure the way around to the tomb stone his looking for. Roughly around 5 minutes he reaches the tomb stone he was looking for. There is 3 tomb stone near the edge of the cliff facing the ocean with a Sakura tree few feet away.

Sasuke notice there is 3 bouquets of fresh lily flowers in front of each tomb stone. He knows who visit them, his parent, brother and the Senju couple. He put his lilies bouquet in front of Minato and Kushina tomb stone and clap his hands together then he close his onyx eyes to gave them his respects.

He opens his eyes and stood up. He walks a little then he put the sunflower in front of a tomb stone that hold Namikaze Naruto name. He did the same then he sat in front of Naruto grave. He trace his finger along Naruto name and smile a sad smile.

"Hey Naru chan. How are you? I brought you sunflower this year. "He chuckle right Sasuke asks Naruto how he is.

" You know, our latest single hit number 1. Sign. I kinda wrote it when I'm thinking of you. Every song I wrote up until now." He chuckle again. A lone tear fell.

" Naru chan I miss you..It has been 11 years." He rested his head on the tomb stone letting his tears fall. Sasuke slowly move his head and wipe his tear using the back of his hand. He laugh slowly.

" I think where ever you are now, you're laughing at me for crying usually I be the one who told you guys don't cry but you are exception. Naa.. Naru chan, remember when we first met?"

Sasuke been here for the past 2 hour just talking or he just keep quiet letting the wind blow his hair. He snaps out of his own world when the phone rang. He pulls it out checking the caller I.d then he press accept and put it on his ear.

"Yeah?" he answers his voice hoarse.

"Sasuke are you okay. You sound weird." the concern voice asks him.

"Ya nii chan, I'm fine."

"Are you visiting Naru chan now?"

"Yeah..I told you I'm fine."

"Okay if you say so. Are you going back now?"

"What time is it now?"

"Around 5."

"I think, I should get going now... See ya at home nii chan."

"Alright.. See you at home Sasuke. Bye."

"Bye."

He snap shut his phone and place it back inside his pocket. He stood up and looked down at the tomb stone. He finger retraces the name.

"Bye Naru chan. See you next year." with that Sasuke turn back and walk to his car.

Naruto pack his bag pack, push his chair and ready to go home, before that he pull out his headphone, put it on then he took out his iPineapple and press play. He walks out from his classroom, to the stairs that he took this morning and went down. He notices how the other student looking at him, staring at him and pointing at him. He ignored them, looks like the news about Uchiha sudden burst when that bastard heard his name spread around like wildfire to top it off the accidently kiss. No wonder most of the girls and some boys glared dagger at him. Some of them looked at him with awe in their eyes while the rest tried to avoid him in every chance they got. Naruto just walk out from the school compound and followed the road he ran this morning. He took his time walking back home taking notes in every turn so he won't get lose the next morning he go to school. He was haft way home when he saw the some old lady he met that morning with both of her hand full of grocery bags. Naruto takes off his headphone, off his iPineapple and put them into his school bag then he ran up and greets her.

"Konichiwa, Chiyo baa-chan. Can I help you with your bags?" Naruto offered.

"My, Naruto-kun. Yes please thank you. " Chiyo said.

Naruto took the bags from Chiyo arms smiling. Chiyo return his smile with her own warm smile.

"Thank you again for helping me this morning. I thought that I surely be late for school."

"You're welcome my dear. Thank you for helping me with the bags. Usually my grandson would help me with the bags but today he told me he was busy. When you get old, you are not as strong as you are when you are younger. Oh sorry dear, I must be rumbling, I know how bout I treat you for a cup of tea for helping me with the bags. I know this one shop that sell delicious dango." Chiyo looked at him expectedly.

When Naruto looked into her eyes he was torn between taking up the offer or go straight home. He looked up the sky seeing to think about it. 'That kuso hebi won't be home until midnight. Home. Right how can somewhere with HIM can considered home. More like my own personal hell.' He was in his own thought when he heard someone clearing their throat, he snapped his head and he saw Chiyo baa-chan looking at him worriedly.

"Are you okay dear?" Chiyo ask him her eye full of concern.

"I'm good. You don't have to worry about me." He gave her his best smile to show her his fine.

"Good then. As I say, would you want to have tea with me?" Chiyo ask him once more.

"Sure why not. I'm free." Naruto answer her.

"Alright, follow me dear."

Along the way, Chiyo ask him about himself, where's he is from and how was he enjoying his stay here so far. Naruto answer every question with a smile and avoid some of the question with a few question of his own. They walk about 20 minutes when Chiyo stop at one of the sweet shops.

"We're here. This shop has the best dango in Konoha and the shop itself was very cozy." Chiyo told Naruto.

"Wow. Really? It been awhile since I had dango." Naruto answer cheerfully.

"Hahaha.. Okay let's go eat dango shall we. My treat."

"Are you sure?"

"Naruto-kun, how bout we make this as a token of my appreciation?"

Naruto was speechless, he can only manage to give her a warm smile. These remind him of how those oji-chan and obaa-chan back in Otogakure treat him.

"Hehe, sure I love that."

Chiyo walk into the shop and sat at one of the table.

"Irashaimase! Ah Chiyo baa-san, how are you?"

"Ahahahaha.. I'm still healthy."

"Good good.. So the usual?"

"Yes please, oh by the way this young man here is my new friend."

"Ah.. What a heartbreaker. What can I get for you?"

Naruto blush and grinned, he turn to Chiyo and ask her for recommendation. After they done ordering both of them sat there and talk about anything that come to their mind. After a few minute the same lady came and serves them their tea that they order.

"So I never see you around, are you new in town?"

"Yes, I just move in yesterday. I came from Oto Gakure."

"Oh wow.. Oto Gakure is famous for their music right. They make the best music instrument right."

"Yeah but the place is pretty and all but the citizen there is like.. hmm how should I put it, arrogant?"

"Ahahahaa.. I can't agree more Naruto-kun.."

Chiyo and Naruto were laughing when the waitress gasps.

"What's wrong Miko-chan."

"Your name is Naruto?"

Naruto once again got confuse and he frowns. First Chiyo baa-chan then the stupid bastard flips we he heard his name, then his three new friends and now this waitress look at him as if he grows another head. He sighed, maybe there is something with the name Naruto here in Konoha. Naruto did what he do best he smile.

"Yep..my name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

The waitress blushes and nodded her head.

"Miko-chan, I was shock too at first and today date too."

Naruto smile flatter a bit, the bastard say the same thing too. Naruto clear his throat to get their attention. No matter what happen, he needed to know who is this 'Naruto' is.

" Ano.. Can you tell me about this 'Naruto' you guys are talking about?"

Chiyo and Miko looked at each other then back to Naruto. Chiyo smile a small smile.

"Well Chiyo baa-chan. I go and see your order." She gave a little bow and when back to the kitchen.

"Of cause. Where should I start? You see, around 13 years ago there is one family who move back here. They are from Konoha Gakure but when to Iwa Gakure to study. A very nice family indeed the Namikaze."

Chiyo stop, pick up his tea and sip. Miko came with their order place them carefully in front of them.

"Arigatou Miko-chan."

"Douitashimate." With that Miko bow and continue with her work.

"Let's see, where were we? Oh right, the Namikaze. They move back to Konoha when their son was 3 years old, his name is 'Naruto', everyone here is so fond of him. A very nice boy who like to help other people. " Chiyo pick up a stick of dango and chew on one of the dango.

"You see Naruto-kun, the Uchiha kids are very protective of 'Naruto'. No matter where he is the Uchiha kids will surely be there with him. The Namikaze has their own brand. Now tell me Naruto-kun, have you heard of 'NK' clothing brand?"

"Yes, in fact it was my favorite brand." Naruto nodded his head excitedly.

"Ohoho.. That is the Namikaze clothing brand. 'NK' stand for NamiKaze."

"Usoooo.. Seriously."

"Yes. But they only design their own clothing for two years before they die."

"Really. What happen to them?"

"They died in a car accident. They just came back from Iwa after the promoted their collection. I think it a Spring collection or something. The whole family died, the father and mother died in the hospital while their son died on the spot. The police found his body on the road, lifeless. It was a blow to most of us, but it was a huge blow to the Uchiha family. The youngest is the worse I guess."

"So the youngest is Sasuke right."

"Oh, Naruto-kun you knew him?"

"Che, that prick pick a fight with me then moment I introduces myself."

"Ahahahaha..So what you do?."

"Nothing, Kakashi-sensai stops him. Then two of his friends hold on to him." Naruto shrugged then he perks up.

"So Chiyo baa-chan, tell me about your grandson."

Naruto chuckle, then he picks up a stick of dango nibble on it when Chiyo start telling story of his grandson. He know enough about the name 'Naruto'.

After tea, Naruto follow Chiyo back so he could drop her groceries, they continue chatting until Chiyo stop in front of the big houses. For starter Konoha is one of the wealthier to top it of this is one of the wealthier neighborhoods so Naruto is not too surprise that Chiyo lives in a huge house.

"Well Naruto-kun. We are here, thank you again for helping me, carried the groceries. Just put it here, some of the maid will pick it up."

"No worries, thank you for the tea. It was delicious." Naruto put down the groceries bags slowly so he won't break anything.

"Chiyo- sama , you could ask one of us to buy groceries for you. You must be tired." One of the maids said.

"Don't fuss about every small thing. I'm just 70 years old." Chiyo sighed dramatically.

Naruto chuckle and excuse himself.

"I got to go now baa-chan. I see you tomorrow. Bye." He gave Chiyo a wave then turn around to the direction they just came from.

"Okay Naruto-kun, I show you around town tomorrow okay." Chiyo shouted and wave back at him.

"It's a deal." Naruto shouted back waving excitedly

Naruto memorize every trade mark and road, he sighed slowly and wish that he can run away from his hellhole but no, that old hebi will chase him and god know what he gonna do. He kick a stray empty can followed with his eyes and kick it again until he got bored of the poor abuse can.

He sighed again when he saw his house, he open the gate quietly and hope that the bastard hebi is still at work. He fish out his keys and unlock it. His right hand searching for the switch, while his other hand took off his shoe. Once the light is on, Naruto looked around the living room, no sign of hebi, then he check the kitchen, nope no one. He sighed, relieve. He when to his room and close the door behind him dropping his school bag on the floor. He loosens his tie, took off his school uniform and throws it into the laundry basket. He search his closet for something more comfortable, he pull out a t-shirt and he wore it with a pair of jeans. He grabs his school bag and pull out all his homework.

" Well let see, what do we have here. Math, English and…. Hmm that all?"

Naruto start with the first question finding how easy it was thanks to Asuma-sensei teaching. He keeps on doing it his math then his English grammar exercise. It was around 7 when he finishes his homework and he decides to eat his dinner and shower.

Naruto sigh when he heard the front door slam shut. He looked at the time, 9 o clock.

'right on time.' Naruto is glad when he ate before hand, god knows if Orochimaru going to let him eat or not. He sigh again waiting for the bastard hebi to barge into his bedroom. Naruto busy himself by keeping his book into his school bag, he can hear the hebi footsteps climbing the stairs and his door slam open. His back facing Orochimaru, he turned around and greeted him.

"Welcomes home Orochimaru sama."

"Naruto, come here."

Naruto walk slowly and stop in front of him. His eyes looking straight at Orochimaru chest.

'At least his not drunk.'

The sound of a slap follow up with a sting of pain on his left cheek woke him up.

"You know what date is today?"

Naruto looked confuse then his eye widen, he knew exactly what date is today. He nodded. The date when Orochimaru in a bad mood, the date when Orochimaru won't let him sleep until he pass out, the date when he going to feel the worst pain. The date when Orochimaru keep on giving him pain, over and over again. Last night Orochimaru was drunk, so the date slips his mind. No wonder he can still stand up. Now here he is standing in front of a sober Orochimaru and he know that he going to be crawling into his bathroom and swallow two pain killer tomorrow morning before he go to school.

He snapped out of his musing when he felt a cold hand grab his left upper hand and drag him down stairs into the basement. He always wonder why every house has a basement, he hate that place with passion, this room is his personal hellhole, he even swore when he has his own place the house won't have any basement. He gritted his teeth and he was throw into the mattress, Orochimaru stood at the end of the mattress looking straight at him with those eye full of hatred and then when the eye met with his blue eyes, the hatred turned to lust. Naruto turned away looking around the room, this is the first time he step inside the basement in this house. Hebi bastard must come here first and 'decorate' the basement before moving all their stuff.

Another sharp slap on the same cheek makes him turned his attention to Orochimaru. 'That is so going to bruise.'

"Naruto. We can make all the noise we want because I soundproof this basement." Orochimaru chuckle when he saw those blue eyes wider, how he love to see the pain in those blue bright eyes, the eye remind him of 'him'. His smirk grew then he raise his right hand and cradle Naruto left cheek then his hand slowly when to Naruto chin and pull roughly for a harsh kiss. Orochimaru other hand snake under Naruto shirt and started to roam around Naruto chests, stomach and his back. Orochimaru broke the kiss and pull Naruto shirt up, this body belongs to him and no one else, he was please to think that no one can have Naruto and Naruto will be with him forever and he was please that he could do anything to Naruto body because it belongs to him and no one else. He slam his lips on Naruto biting it, when Naruto grasp he shove his tongue into Naruto mouth. he broke the kiss so he could breath, he bite Naruto lips and say one word that make Naruto whole body froze.

"Mine."

Naruto stay frozen and refuse to answer him. He kept his mouth tightly shut and his eye train to the ceiling. No he refuse to give up, there will be a time when he can be free from this, will be a time when he would give his body and soul to the one he choose, he will give his heart to this special someone and live happily with this person and no one can stop him, even this hebi bastard who laying on top of him can't stop it. He never going to give up ever, he belong to no one until then. The only sound that came out from his mouth that night was screams of pain.

Sasuke park his car outside his mansion, he sighed heavily and he got out from his car, his family driver greeted him and he replies it with a nodded. He drop his car key on the awaited hands so the driver could park his car inside the garage. He walk to the open front door where one of the maid waiting patiently for him. He nodded again and when straight to the living room where his mother sat on one of the leather couch with an open album on her lap and a tea set on the coffee table. Her finger softly tracing the picture she looking at. He gracefully walks to his mother and kiss her cheek. Mikoto raised her head and looked at him, she pout.

"Sasuke chan. You startled me."

Sasuke chuckle and apologies.

"Gomen kaa chan. Tadaima."

"Mo, okaeri Sasuke chan." Mikoto smile at him.

Sasuke put his school bag on the floor and sat down next to his mother. A maid came in with a new cup and put it on the coffee table. She serve the tea and bow to excuse herself.

"Thank you." Mikoto smile up at her. While Sasuke just nodded at her.

"Kaa chan, what are you looking at."

Mikoto smile at him, then she show him the picture. Sasuke look at it and a small smile was place on his face. The picture where both Uchiha and Namizake family when for a holiday. He still remember it clearly, it was the very first holiday that he thoroughly enjoy himself to the fullest. In the picture Fugaku arm around Mikoto hips while she rest her left hand on Fugaku hand, standing next to him was Minato with his arm around Kushina shoulder and Kushina right arm around Minato waist and her left hand holding up a v, the four of them standing behind a marble bench, sitting on the right side of the bench was Itachi his left hand holding onto Naruto right hand who sat in the middle and on the left side was Sasuke with his right hand holding Naruto left hand. All of them smiling happily. Mikoto laugh softly, Sasuke looked at his mother and he raise one of his eyebrow. Mikoto noticing this stop laughing but a smile is place on her beautiful face.

" Kaa chan, what so funny?"

" Gomen, but when I look at the picture I cannot help but think that both you and Itachi chan are so over protective of Naru-chan. See." Mikoto pointed to the picture where both of them holding each of Naruto hand possessively.

"Both of you are so possessive when it come to Naru chan. To think that you are 4 and Itachi chan around 9." Mikoto laugh again.

Sasuke looked at the picture and his smile returns back to his face. Yep. Both of them are so possessive when it comes to Naru chan. Naru chan was theirs and no one else or may be it run in the family, Uchiha is possessive when it come to their love one. Talking about family.

"Kaa chan, where is tou chan and nii chan." Sasuke ask curious, usually on this date they be home by 5, he was a little late because he spent his time at the graveyard.

" Oh, I think they when out to sort something. They come back before dinner by the way Sasuke chan, where did you go. Usually you be early on today date?"

" I went to visit them. You and tou chan visit them this morning right?"

"Yes. I miss them." Mikoto whisper while her finger trace another picture lovingly. Sasuke hugged her and she returns it.

"I miss them too. I bet even tou chan and nii chan miss them too." Mikoto nodded her head.

They spend their time looking thru the album when two voices called out to them.

" Tadaima darling, Sasuke." Fugaku greeted them. He ruffled Sasuke hair and kiss his wife on the lips then he sat next to his wife,arm around her shoulder.

"Tadaima kaa chan, Sasuke." Itachi soon greeted them, he ruffled his little brother hair and kiss his mother cheek.

"Okaeri darling, okaeri Itachi chan." She smile up at them.

"Okaeri tou chan, nii chan." Sasuke greeted back.

Itachi lean behind the couch peeking at the album his mother and brother looking at, a small smile playing on his lips. He remember this picture, the picture show three little kids playing on the beach.

" Nii chan, kaa chan say that we are very possessive of Naru chan. What do you think?"

Itachi chuckle and nodded.

"I suppose so. I mean who won't be possessive when it come to Naru chan."

"You bet."Sasuke and Itachi started to laugh while Fugaku and Mikoto shake their head on their sons behavior. The family went thru a second album talking and laugh about every picture. It was around 8 when their butler came to inform them that the dinner is serve.

After dinner, Sasuke excuse himself and went back to his room. He push open his door then slowly shut it. He switch on the light then he flop onto his bed and he let go a contain sigh, he roll around his bed and finally roll to his other side of the bed. on the night stand there's a photo frame. He pick it up and stare at the picture. Two small smiling boys standing next to each other one with a black hair while the other with blonde hair. That was the last picture they took together before he lost his sunshine. He trace his finger on the picture of the blonde boy. He put down the picture and walk to his computer and switch it on, he took off his clothes and he went into his bathroom so he could take a quick shower.

After shower, he wore a cotton t shirt and a pair of pajamas bottom, he dry his hair with a towel then throw it with the rest of his clothes into the laundry basket, he sat in front of his computer and start checking his email. He scowl when some unknown email address in his inbox, he deal with that later. There an email from Kiba and one from Neji. He click on Neji's, it about their new concert in Konoha Dome he smirk, it was around June. He then open up Kiba email, looked like Kiba was so excited about Konoha Dome that he forget there a thing called cell phone.

Sasuke then login into his Ipineapple chat , and sure enough that all his friends online. He click on their group name and all 4 window pop up showing the view of their webcam.

" Yo guys." he greeted them.

" Konbawa Sasuke." Neji the first to greet him.

"Yo dude,su'p" Kiba come next.

"Hey" came a lazy reply from Shikamaru.

"Sasuke." Gaara nodded.

They all talk about the concert in Konoha Dome, how excited they are. They were going on about 30 minutes when Gaara voices his thought.

" Sasuke, what do you think of the new kid?"

"What about him dude?" Kiba ask Gaara.

Gaara just shrugged and every one turn to Sasuke window. Curious about his answer. Sasuke sigh and sat back, resting on his chair.

" Hn. I'm still pissed off about it. Anything in your mind?"

"No, just asking." Gaara answer him.

"Gaara, it's very rare for you to show interest in anyone. Something about him?" Neji ask curiously.

"Yea dude. Other than us and few other, you don't really gave a damn about others.." Kiba continue.

"This is so troublesome, but yeah Gaara I want to know too." Shikamaru lazily ask him.

" Hei, I'm asking Sasuke." Gaara reply back.

"Gaara, why are you asking me about that dobe.." Sasuke ask him back.

Gaara sigh, should he tell them that he like that guy guts, it's not every day they come across a guy who talk back at them or the Uchiha. Looking back at the monitor, all his friends looking straight at him waiting for his answer. He sigh again before he gave them his answer.

" I like his guts. That why I ask you about him." Gaara told them.

Every one of them just looked at him as if he lost his mind. Gaara just stare back at them with a blank face not really care what they think about him. He told them the truth but the second time he glance at them he want to burst out laughing.

" W..what?" Neji stuttered.

Gaara raised a non existing eyebrow. Now this is interesting, the always confident Neji is stuttering. He looked at Sasuke window, Sasuke try hard to make his face looked indifference but failed at it. Shikamaru has a blank face but there something on his face that Gaara couldn't point his finger at. Now his last friend, Kiba is gaping like a goldfish with his eye wide. After about a full 2 minutes of silent, Shikamaru broke it first.

" So Gaara, what are you thinking?"

Gaara shrugged again. Looking at the other three. Sasuke finally snap out of it so does Neji who is drinking a cup of green tea he assume, finally Kiba stop gaping and pointed a finger at him.

"Dude you fucking like him.!" Kiba shouted.

Gaara cannot help but laugh softly at Neji. The moment Kiba word left his mouth Neji choke on his green tea and coughing violently. Sasuke has a concern looked when he saw one of his best friends almost choke to death drinking tea. Shikamaru sighed and mumbled troublesome.

"Ga ..Gaara are you serious?" Neji ask him when he done with his fit. Gaara chuckle and shake his head. Neji after seeing this has a relieve looked on his face. Sasuke on the other hand looked tired. Just talking about that dobe make he feel so tired. He was pissed off with that dobe, he feel tired when he think about that dobe and last he hate that dobe for having the same name, age, birthday, hobby like his dead sunshine and to top it off he has the same eye and blond hair just like him. He hates that dobe for standing in front of him smiling the very same smile that he can longer see on his sunshine face. He growl when he thinks about that stupid dobe transfer here on this very date.

"Guys, I'm sleepy. I spend my time visiting them. I gonna go to bed now." Sasuke interrupted their conversions. His friend nodded and wish his good night he did the same before he stand up not bothering to logout first and walk to his bed. He throws himself on his bed then pulls his blanket around himself. He closes his eye and straight away sleep invited him.

**iPineapple**

**- It can easily point to the Shikamaru Family. Since I wanna make them like super rich, I gonna make the Nara family the founder of iPineapple so Apple cannot sue me for making Nara as the owner of the Pineapple.. Ahahahahahaha.**

**In this story, Naruto is not the wimpy kid like most of the story, sometimes I find it really annoyed when Naruto started crying about every single thing. I hope the Naruto I wrote can still stay strong but fragile, sarcastic, loud and always pull other people **

**Attention without knowing it. The never give up type. I love that type more. **

**The Uchiha parents going mostly OOC type. I need a happy, funny and kind type of mother and a very 'family come first' but he was misunderstood with a 'work come first' type of father. **

**I can see that Sasuke is obsesses with little Naru but hey the kid has a crush on Naru the moment he saw him. They are still kids back then so how bout like possessiveness since Itachi and Sasuke don't actually like to befriend other. They like to stick with each other, when the Namikaze came they just found out how it's like to befriend other and Naru is their first friend. **

**Sakura and Ino is not a bitch in here. More like Sasuke and the group female friends.**

**Every year, Sasuke will bring a different flower when he visit Naru grave.**

**Naruto is afraid when Orochimaru got drunk.**

**A/N :**

**I'm really really sorry about the very super late updates. My Camine(Lappy) goes 'Poof' and I finally had a chance to explain this to you guys. I've written up until chapter 8, which I wrote it in my lappy and now I have to rewrite the whole 4 chapter again. I'm glad that I wrote some of it in my note book and papers lay around my bedroom. So I've been sneaking around to write this for the past few weeks sorry I lied, month. I'm using the computer in the living room to write this. So I have to be sneaky and wrote it when my family goes to sleep. That if they went to bed. I going tried and ask my parent to buy me a new lappy or a new desktop, which I gonna put it in my room not letting anyone touch it or borrow it without my permission. I try and update regularly. By da way.. Since I'm lazy to hit the book and correct my grammar, I find myself a Beta. So like..Those who responded me I wanted to say THANK YOU SO MUCH. Lastly, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for reviewing and putting me in your favorite story, story alert and I really appreciate for every comment that you guys leave me. To make it up to you, I make this story extra long and enjoyable as I can. Like any other author, I hope you can leave me some review. Please and Tq. **

**Thanks In The Mix-chan.**

**~NeKome**

**(^3^)~Chuu**


	6. Second Day Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..If I own them I make Sasuke grovel at Naruto feet for forgiveness. And Itachi is still alive and beat some sense into his brother head.**

**Shooting Star ~ Nagareboshi.**

**Pairing: Sasunaru,Nejigaa,Kibahina,Shikatema,Itadei,Kakairu,Leesaku**

**Music/lyrics from any of Naruto song from anime to insert song.**

**High School-Naruto who is a new kid at Konoha lives with his abusive guardian. Sasuke is a spoil brat who lives in a life without needs and vocalist of the famous band Raimei.**

**Warning: Child abuse, rape, swearing, bullying, violent, OOC and obviously Yaoi (BxB or MxM)**

**Unbeta.**

* * *

Chapter 5 : Second Day (Part 1)

Naruto slowly open his blue eye, he still in the pathetic basement on the pathetic mattress, laying on his stomach. He slowly moves his leg and bit back a scream.

'Fuck.' he swore to himself. Last night was hell, this is the worse pain compared to his previous years of pain. The basement are dark so he carefully raises his head and looked around with the help of the moonlight coming thru the small window, the hebi bastard is not in the basement with him.

'So he left the moment he done, leaving me on this rock hard mattress' Naruto scowl.

He took a deep breath and once more he try moving his leg, a series of pain shot thru his back he shut his eyes and punch the mattress under him. He starts pushing himself up slowly, maybe he should skip school today and then he shakes his head.

'No, this is the second day. There is no way I gonna skip it.'

With all his will power, he pushes himself and stand. He took a deep breath and wince, he carefully bend and with a shaking hand he grab his boxer, pants and his shirt. He stood up, he gritted his teeth and there are tears on the corner of his eyes. He slowly wore his boxer and he threw his shirt on. Now the hard part, he turned to the staircase, he sigh 10 bloody step before he reach the door then another 20 or so step before he reach his bedroom.

'Might as well start walking now.'

After about 5 minutes or so, Naruto finally reach his bedroom and he when straight into his bathroom. He took 2 painkiller, swallow it with the help of the tap water, he drank it with one gulp. The cold water did wonder to his dry throats and he put both his hand on the sink for support, he looked into the mirror and came face to face with himself. He looked horrible, his tan skin sickly pale, his hair lost some of their shine, his left cheek bruises and his blue eye darken. He took off his shirt then his boxer and he check his body he scowls in distaste. There is bite marks everywhere, marking him. His hip full of handprint in black and purple, his thigh has the same bruises. He took a deep breath and turn around looking at his back. He curses that hebi bastard with all the colorful word and language he know. He curses him into 7 depth of hell. He knew that he was beaten with a whip but hell his back are bleeding. He gritted his teeth and calms himself down, 'No good in killing that hebi bastard going to come.'

He turns to the bathtub and filled the tub with hot water. When the tab is half full he tested the water temperature, when he is satisfied he slowly lower himself into the water, he hiss and curse the hebi bastard every time his body arches. He relaxes himself and enjoys the smoothing water as much as he can. He is going to get that hebi bastard sooner or later, in his case 2 years. No need to go to juvenile centre, he just need 2 more years. He sighed.

Sasuke yawned and walk to the dining room, he nodded at some of their maids and push open the door to a small dining room that the family use. Not the huge one that was use to host guest. This dining room is for family and close friend only. His mother perk up when she saw him, he greeted his parent and brother good morning and hugged his mother. Itachi nodded and mumbled a good morning and Fugaku smile at him and mouth good morning since his on the phone.

"Sleep okay?" Fugaku once again mouth at him. He nodded and pulls out a chair next to Itachi and sat down with a sighed. Their butler greeted him and serves him breakfast.

"Hunny, are you okay?" Mikoto asked worried about her younger son.

"Hai kaa chan. I'm just a little bit tired. There is a lot in mind last night." He drank a cup of coffee then he smile remember Neji's e mail.

"I have something to tell you guys." Sasuke voice stop his parent and brother whatever they are doing. Mikoto gracefully place her cups on the saucers and gave him her full attention. Itachi stop reading the newspaper and Fugaku told his secretary that he call him back later before hanging up.

"What is it Sasuke?" Itachi asked curious. Sasuke beam and told them about Neji's e mail.

"We are going to play at Konoha Dome this June. Neji email me last night." Mikoto squealed and hugged him, kissing his cheek saying how proud she is with him and their band. Itachi nodded and smile at him saying congratulations. Fugaku stood and patted his head since Mikoto still hugging and kissing Sasuke and said that he is so proud of him and the band since they got to perform at Konoha Dome without using their power and names, instead they use their talent for it.

"Hunny I'm so proud of you. Let's go out for dinner tonight. We can invite Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba and their family to celebrate it with us. I'll call their parents and ask." Mikoto release Sasuke and waited. Sasuke nodded and told her that he asked his other friends. Mikoto pulled out her phone and start calling his friends parents or in Gaara case his older brother and sister. She kisses Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke cheek goodbye and off to plan the dinner. Sasuke can't help but smile, Itachi looked at his baby brother and his smile grew slightly, he continue reading his newspaper but he cannot help but glance at his father who is back on the phone but smile nonchalantly. He really loves his family.

"Ohayo Naruto." Naruto yawn then he turned around when he heard the greeting and almost fell forward when someone jumped him from behind, he winced and hope to every god that his bandages is thick enough so his blood won't be able to sip thru. He is lucky enough that the school uniform came with a dark coat and to be on the save side, he wore a black t shirt underneath his uniform.

"Come on Ino, don't jump him like that."

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that I'm so happy to see Naruto again." Ino said but still not letting him go.

Naruto turned around with a hanging Ino on his back and face Sakura and Hinata, he grinned at the two who returned it back with a smile.

"Ohayo Naruto." Sakura greeted him.

"O-ohayo Na-Naruto -kun." Hinata shyly greeted him.

"Ohayo Sakura- chan, Hinata- chan, Ino-chan."

Ino nodded and finally letting him go with the help of Naruto so she wouldn't fall.

"Thanks." Naruto nodded at Ino.

"Naruto, what happen to your face?" Sakura asked concern, her hand touches the big plaster on his left cheek, Naruto tensed and he forces himself to calm down under Sakura touch, Ino and Hinata turned to Naruto both her faces turned worried. Naruto chuckle nervously, he started rubbing the back of his head like he always does when he is nervous. Never in his previous school the people care to asked him where he has gotten the bruises from and he didn't have to think of an excuse. Looks like he going to think one now.

"Well you see.. err.. I mean..." Naruto started to stutter but the looks on the three faces make him blurted the first thing that came out in his head.

"I hit the lamp-post when I walk home last night."

The three girls look at him suspiciously and nodded, maybe he is clumsy they just by the way met him yesterday.

"If you said so Naruto." Sakura sighed and give him a small smile and the three walk toward the school front door chatting with each other.

Naruto walk the three girls to their classroom and bid each other goodbye, promising them that he will meet them for lunch. He walk to his classroom and ignored the other who gave him a looked and laugh behind him. He knew that some of them plotting something behind his back, well he knew that he technically did pick a fight with the school prince, 'Darn spoil rich brat.' and he just wanted to spent his high school life peacefully. He was right, on his table there is a red and white checker tablecloth a small vase that hold three chrysanthemums flower (1). He frowns and his left eye started to twitch. He could hear some of them snicker behind him, Naruto took a couple of deep breath before he pick up the vase and turned to the classroom, he put on a charming small.

"This is really thoughtful of you. I'm planning to visit someone grave today and I think I going to offer this flower to them. Oh you can take back your vase and tablecloth after I leave for lunch or after school. It's not mine to begin with." He set the flower and the tablecloth aside and he pull out a book and started reading, grinning at himself when he heard the gasps and groaning of his so called classmate. 'Hah.. The old school has better method then this.'

Around 8.55 am, finally their homeroom teacher came, walking with his nose stuck in an orange book while he gave them a half wave with his free hand.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Sorry guys, when I was about to come to class I met a poor old.."

"LIAR!"

Kakashi shrugged and started taking attendant. Naruto is somehow impress that Kakashi sensei could take the attendant with his nose still stuck in his book. He looked around for ice bastard and his gang, nope, no one. He grinned, at least the bastard didn't come, maybe he could laid back today and enjo-…

"KYAA… SASUKE SAMA.."

"NEJI SAMA, GAARA SAMA."

"OH MY GOD, SHIKAMARU SAMA, KIBA SAMA…YOU GUYS CAME."

Or not, Naruto frown. There goes his laid back and enjoy day.

"So it's okay for them to be late but it's not okay when I came late." Kakashi mumbled and rolled his eyes while ticking their name in the class attendant.

Sasuke ignore the screaming girls and his eyes scanning the classroom. His eye finally stops at the blond hair new kid, his blue eyes glaring at him and his mouth is frowning. The blond table is next to his table.

"Okay, that's everyone. I have to go now. There is nothing important for me to tell you. So, ja ne." Kakashi sensei lazily makes walk out and just like he came in his nose stuck in the orange books with a half wave.

"Dude, move. I'm not going to stand here all day. What the hell are you looking at?" Kiba started to get impatiens and push Sasuke aside so he could look at what making Sasuke just stood there. His frowning mouth turns into a wolf grins. Kakashi make the new kid sat beside Sasuke, now this is going to be fun.

"Guys, check this out. Kakashi make the new kid sit beside Sasuke." Kiba told the other who still scatter around the hallway. Gaara and Shikamaru leaning against the wall since Sasuke seem stuck in front of the door. Neji raise one eyebrow and smirk. 'Way to go Kakashi.'

Sasuke put on a blank face but those who is close to him knew that he is annoyed with Kakashi. His eye twitch slightly, his mouth in a thin line but the corner of his left mouth is slightly downwards and very unnoticeable vain pop up. He gets that pervert teacher later. He walks inside ignoring the girls who flung themselves to him, eyes never living the glaring blue eyes. He stops next to the blond table and the two of them glaring at each other.

"What can I do for you.. You're Highness." Naruto put on a mock smile on his lips. He smirks when he saw the ice bastard eye starting to twitch. Sasuke only been here two minutes and he started to get annoyed with this dobe.

Neji and Gaara look at the scene unfold in front of them with mild amusement, they wanted to witness the new kid guts, Shikamaru drop himself on his chair and yawn, he put his head on the table and snore lightly. Kiba sat on his table still grinning and watch what going to happen next, he too like Neji and Gaara wanted to see this little fox guts.

"How about you leave while I'm still in a good mood." Sasuke say in a low voice. Naruto still smiling but Sasuke could see Naruto own vain popping out. Slowly Naruto stand up and his blue icy glare turned colder no longer smiling.

"The door is that way." Naruto use his thumb to point at the back door.

Kiba whistle softly but his two friends still watching, waiting.

Sasuke finally snap and grab Naruto collar, Naruto who is never the type to gave up didn't drop his glare, "Listen here Usuratonkachi, you don't want be in my bad side. I could easily beat you to pulp." Sasuke hiss lowly.

'No fighting, No fighting, No fighting.' Naruto kept on chanting over and over. 'Patience.. Be patience.. This is only the second day. Need to be patience for a couple of months.' He promises himself that before he move here. He didn't need to show his bad side just yet. The cheeky, cunning and sly side. Who hold black belt in karate, expert in street fighting art. Hey, he needed some reason when some of the teacher asked him where he got the bruises, when he kept on limping, all the cuts and burn.

Naruto grab a fistful of Sasuke collar, "Spoil brat." Naruto hiss back. Sasuke growl lowly and about the snapped back when Konan interfere.

"That is enough. Uchiha, I'll appreciate that you decided to join my lesson, can you let go of Uzumaki collar and sit down." Konan say strictly.

Sasuke growl lowly and pushes Naruto away who let go of his collar a few second earlier. Naruto wobble a little before giving Sasuke a full force glare, he drop on himself on the chair and look ahead at the blackboard.

After English is Math's, during English class, Naruto knew that Sasuke kept giving him glare after glare which he ignored and he plan on doing the same on Math class. Math's gone without a hitch, Sasuke finally gave up on giving Naruto the glare and turned to his friend's. Naruto kept on wondering just why on earth that bastard didn't do that in the first place. Math's over and they had P. Exercise next, never in Naruto wildest dream that he could meet a teacher who is fully clad in green spandex and an old fashion bowl haircut. He almost flitch away when said teacher started hugging him, crying a river and sprout all about youth. He did however wince when the teacher hugs him a little too tight, again he pray to god that his blood would not slip thru the bandages.

"Ahh, a new youth join us today. You start next week. I'm Maito Gai sensei. Call me Gai sensai. What is your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto wheeze out. Gai nodded and finally puts Naruto down.

"Since you are new, just sit down and watch." With that said he started giving instruction and everyone groan loudly.

Naruto for the first time felt speechless and nodded. He walks to the benches and sit down rubbing the bruises on his ribs trying to soothers it.

* * *

**AU**

– **In Japan, putting flower on the table of certain people indicate that said person pass away or dead. In Japan most bully did this to mentally bully them or something like that. **

**I can't just apologize enough for making everyone who wait for this chapter.. (do the **_**Seiza here.).. I still didn't get my 'L' yet aka new pc. **_**Thank you for reviewing this fic. Part 2 will come out soon… don't asked me when, but soon. Thanks again you guys. Please excuse the mistake since it's around 4 in the morning here *yawn* and my brain can longer function, correct me if I'm wrong *gear starting to slow down*. I make sure the next chapter will be properly checked *panda eye*. RnR.. **

**(^O^)~xoxo **


End file.
